Mackenzie's Gang
by RoseAerin
Summary: Freddy is being bullied by a group of guys called Mackenzie's Gang. How can he keep the secret from carly and most importantly Sam? Seddie :  *Rated K   for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people's! This is my 1st icarly fanfic, I hope ya like it! **

"Fredward!"

"I'm coming mom!"

Freddy ran into the kitchen. He grabbed his backpack waved good bye grabbed an apple and hurried for the door. Mrs. Benson stopped him. So much for a quick good bye.

"Just _where _do you think you're going Fredward?"

Freddy sighed "Where do you think mom?"

He held up his backpack. Mrs. Benson's eyes went wide with shock.

"Don't use that tone with me young man!" said Mrs. Benson.

She quickly pulled out a spray bottle full of who knows what. Freddy sighed, she quickly sprayed him. Freddy coughed.

"Mom!"

He grabbed the container and read the label.

"Really mom? Bee repellent?"

"Well your allergic!"

"Mom, it's November most bee's are gone by now. I'll avoid any bee's if I see them. I promise."

"Wait Freddy. Open your mouth."

"What? Why?"

She walked towards him Freddy backed up. She held his arm and tried to make him stand still.

"Hold on Freddy!"

Mrs. Benson tried to open his mouth he shook his head.

"Mom knock it off!"

"You need to take these cough drops, soon it will be December and you'll be coughing up a storm!"

"Mom I'm fine!"

She tried to open his mouth. Her hand was finally above his mouth he tried to bite her hand. Her eyes widened again.

"Freddy. You tried to bite me!"

"Mom I'm not sick you've been shoving that down me all week. I'm fine!"

"That's why your fine!" she said. "Now take these cough drops!"

"Sorry mom, but I _have _to go Cary will be waiting for me out in the hall." said Freddy.

Mrs. Benson sighed "You and that _girl_. Oh fine." she said.

She let him go. Freddy waved and ran out the door he opened the door into the hall and bumped into Carly, knocking her down.

"Whoa!" she said as she fell "Jeez Freddy, in a rush?"

Freddy helped her up.

"Yeah sorry." said Freddy helping her pick up her books.

Carly shook her head "Your definitely getting stronger."

"Sorry. My mom sprayed me with bee repellent and then tried to _force _me to take these cough crops that I don't need." said Freddy.

"So what'd you do to make her stop?" asked Carly.

"I tried to bite her." said Freddy as they left the building.

Carly's eyes went wide "Again jeez Freddy."

Then she laughed and shook her head. Oh Freddy, sometimes she couldn't decide who was a weirder friend Sam or Freddy.

"What? Don't get me started on_ Spencer_." said Freddy.

Carly sighed. Freddy looked at her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." she said.

"Aw come on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?" said Freddy as they crossed the street.

Carly shook her head. Freddy made the puppy dog face. Carly was about to tell him when she covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Why not?"

Carly sighed again "You'll just laugh at me."

"Trust me Carly I'm used to weird stuff besides you laughed at _me_."

"True. Alright I'll tell you. Spencer had that nightmare again." said Carly.

"The one where he's eating a goldfish and it comes to life for revenge and says "Now I'll make you smile" and makes him smile while he's being eaten?" asked Freddy.

Carly shook her head "Actually that one creeps me out a little."

"The one where he's stuck in a bowl of jelly and a fisherman captures him and thinks he's a fish?" he asked.

"No." said Carly.

They walked into the school.

"The nightmare with the Clown trying to make him eat tofu?" said Freddy.

"Sounds scary to me whatever you two are talking about." said Sam as she gently pushed Freddy over and got in the middle. "I mean clowns and _tofu_." said Sam as she wrinkled her nose. "What kind of messed up person has a nightmare like that?" she turned to Freddy "Freddy?"

Freddy shook his head "Spencer."

"Oooooooooooh that makes sense." said Sam.

"Oh!" said Freddy as he snapped his fingers "The one where he's watching Barney and he jumps out of the TV and forces him to sing the…. the…. the one song. Where everybody sings I love you and stuff about being a great big family or something like that?"

"That's the one." said Carly. "I was about to leave when he woke up crying about it again."

"Aw poor Spenc." said Sam.

"I don't know what to do." said Carly.

"Hmm maybe you could…...um… sorry Carl's I got nothing." said Sam.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything either." said Freddy.

"It's okay. Maybe it'll come to one of us later." said Carly.

"Maybe we could…. counsel him about it?" said Freddy.

"Man everyone needs counseling now a day's Spencer, my mom." Sam paused. "Freddy."

"I don't need counseling!" said Freddy.

"That's what they all say." sang Sam.

"Oh you know she's kidding." said Carly.

"Yeah I know." said Freddy.

But honestly Freddy didn't. He could never be sure about Sam anymore. He thought he knew Sam pretty well. Did she LOVE meat? YES. Did she HATE school? YES. Did she LOVE fat cakes? YES. Did she HATE Freddy? Um maybe? This was all very unclear to Freddy after the _kiss. _Freddy remembered every single detail of that moment. The short tree's on the brick step to their right. The brick walls. The two big windows behind him. The two big blue doors behind Sam's pretty face. Wait? What? Sam never mentioned the kiss and Freddy found himself wishing she would. Was that bad?

Was it smart to fall for the person who literally made you fall sometimes when she punched you in the arm too hard. Maybe Sam was one of those on and off people? Maybe she hated him so much she would trick him like that? But that kiss she seemed like she _really _meant it. _Really _meant it. And she'd been a lot nicer to him this past year or two. Friendly nice. Maybe more than a friend?

Freddy was so busy thinking about this he didn't notice Sam, Carly, and well _everyone _had gone to their classes. While Freddy was thinking some kids came up behind him.

"Freddy!" said one of the guys.

"What?" he shouted, taken by surprise.

Freddy looked around, he didn't see anybody. But he was quickly spun around. Hard. And quickly he fell. Freddy looked up. It was Mackenzie's gang. Only three guys. But still not people you'd wanna mess with. Mackenzie had pale skin dark blue grey eyes and blond hair with light brown highlights. Billy had tan skin brown hair and green eyes. And Drew had dark chocolate skin with black hair and brown eyes.

They were all taller than him, Mackenzie being the tallest. And they were all strong, they could all probably pick him up. Or throw him. But they weren't the smartest. Freddy backed into the wall. The guys snickered. Mackenzie looked down at him. Drew laughed.

"Hey Freddy, nice job on my essay." said Mackenzie.

Mackenzie held out his hand for a high five. Freddy stared at it confused. Mackenzie was never nice to him. But Freddy figured if he didn't high five they'd get mad. Not something Freddy wanted to do. So he reached out to give him a shaky high five. But instead Mackenzie quickly pulled him up, Billy pushed him back down. They all laughed. Freddy took a shaky breath and backed up into the wall again.

"Aw don't be scared Freddy." said Drew.

"Yeah we just want to ask you a favor." said Billy.

"Yeah, we have some_ huge_ tests coming up. And we thought we'd just use our study guides for the test instead. Which are due tomorrow. But that'd take too long so we figure we'd ask our friend Freddy for help and here you are. So will ya help us out?" asked Mackenzie, his eyes threatening.

"Come on Benson!" said Drew.

"I say we just, scare him into doing it instead that's more fun." said Billy. "We could just throw 'em around a bit." he said.

"Yeah please Mackenzie, we won't break anything. Well, of the school's." said Drew smiling and staring at Freddy.

"Hm." said Mackenzie trying to scare Freddy "I would but guys let's not make a scene here."

Drew and Billy sighed "Fine." the both said.

Mackenzie kneeled down to Freddy and got closer so Freddy had to back up more.

"You hear that Benson?" he hissed "Get our Chemistry stuff done, book 2 it's chapter 1 section 1-4."

Freddy nodded "Got it _Mackenzie_." he said quietly.

Freddy thought he had said it quietly enough. Unfortunately he was wrong. Mackenzie glared at him.

"What'd you say to me?" he asked.

"N-nothing." said Freddy.

"Think my names girly?" asked Mackenzie as he lifted Freddy off his feet.

"N-no!" said Freddy.

"Well _Fredward _It doesn't matter does it?" asked Mackenzie.

"No o-of c-course it d-doesn't matter." said Freddy nervously.

"That's what I thought." he said.

"Besides, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy who's beating on you does it? Cause I hear that Puckett girl can beat your ass. Just. Like. Me."

"So keep your mouth shut Benson!" said Drew.

"Mmmm that girl's sexy, that Carl's girl too." said Billy.

Freddy glared at him.

"Hey! Don't you know it's not nice to glare? Tsk. Tsk Freddy. Somebody needs to teach you a lesson." said Mackenzie as he dropped Freddy.

Freddy landed on a pushpin that a student dropped. He grabbed his leg and tried not to shout. The guys saw the pushpin in Freddy's knee. The guys noticed the pushpin and laughed gain.

"Well I hope that teaches you a lesson. Don't forget our deal okay?" said Mackenzie.

"O-o-okay." said Freddy nervously.

The boys laughed at him again.

"See ya later Benson!" said Drew.

"Have fun tonight!" said Billy.

Mackenzie just looked at Freddy and smirked. The boys walked away. leaving Freddy holding his knee with silent tears coming out. Freddy took a few deep breaths. His mom inspected every inch of his clothes before she washed them. Looking for dirt or grass stains. If Freddy didn't hurry to the nurse Mrs. Benson would find blood. So he stood up and walked to the nurse's.

"Maldita sea this hurts!" he said.

Luckily Freddy said damn in Spanish. And he didn't see anyone so he wouldn't get in trouble. Freddy very very rarely cussed but it really did sting, sting that wasn't even a good word to describe it. Freddy knew the pushpin incident wouldn't kill him but he certainly would've preferred to go without it. The nurse looked at him as he walked in.

"You alright honey?" asked Ms. Idalo her bright green eyes full of concern.

Freddy nodded, he hated lying.

"Just tripped and my knee hit a pushpin." he said.

"Well let me have a look at it." she said.

She bent down "Oh, ouch. Wait, Freddy you didn't even take out the pin." she said in disbelief. "Your knee won't improve with a pin stuck in it."

"Right sorry, let me take that out." he said.

…

…

"Freddy you haven't even _touched _the pin." she said.

"But it'll hurt." said Freddy.

"I'm sure you've had worse." she said.

Freddy thought about that.

"True, oh alright I'll try." said Freddy but he didn't move his hand.

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Ms. Idalo.

"Yes please." said Freddy.

"Okay just be calm 1….2….3…."

"Ow." said Freddy through gritted teeth.

The nurse smiled and held up the pin "Good job. Here is your band aid and a small... oh where is it?" she said she rummaged through one of the drawers for a minute "Ah here it is." she handed Freddy a band aid. "There ya go."

"Thanks." he said as he left the nurses. That was nothing compared to what waited for Freddy if he didn't finish Mackenzie and friend's study guides, of 20 vocab words.

**Well there's my 1st chapter, if ur worried aout Freddy don't worry it gets better…. eventually. It get's worse before it get's better but it **_**does **_**get better. Okay the video for this chapter is…. ****She's a Lady - Seddie**


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy had just walked out of the nurse's office he absentmindedly checked the clock.

"Crap, social studies starts in 4 minutes!" he said.

The sophomore ran to his locker to get his books then Freddy ran to class his knee didn't hurt that bad anymore and he was trying to hide it so no one would worry.

'Well not that anyone worries about Freddy Benson anyways, besides Carly and Sam.' he thought.

Freddy took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone looked his way.

'Dang it.'

Then he noticed the teacher, a sub. It looked like things might go okay. He read her name tag.

" Sorry I'm late Ms. Brinner." he said.

"It's alright." she said.

'I'm gonna live!' thought Freddy.

"I just need your late slip." said the sub.

'I'm gonna die.'

"Oh," he looked into his hand, maybe he could trick her "Um I think I left it at the office."

The teacher gave a small sigh "Go and get it then."

Freddy nodded and walked out of the classroom, then he ran down the hall to the principal's. He grabbed his book bag and walked in the office. At least he wouldn't have to explain missing his first class.

"Hi Principal Franklin." said Freddy as he walked to the secretary.

"Oh hello Freddy." said Principal Franklin, then he saw Freddy's backpack "Are you Late Freddy?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." he said as she gave him his late slip.

"You're Welcome." she replied.

"Well that's a first." said Principal Franklin.

"Yeah my alarm clock didn't go off." he said.

"Ah." said Principal Franklin.

Freddy waved goodbye and headed out the door. He walked over to his locker put his book bag into his locker and grabbed his social studies stuff again. Then he walked back into his class and handed the teacher his late slip. He took his seat. Then he remembered who was in his class. Dang it! Sam _and _Carly. And he sat right next to Carly!

She looked at him her eyes shouting 'Where were you?' Freddy mouthed 'later.'

'Great, now I'm lying to _more _people and who knows what I'll say to those two!' thought Freddy.

Freddy thought of some excuses only Sam was in his first hour so at least that was one less witness. And if they found out he was lying they would ask his mom what was going on. And when _she _found out he was lying, well he'd be in deep trouble. Freddy's eyes went wide.

'That's it! My mom can be the excuse!' thought Freddy.

"Freddy?"

Freddy looked up 'Crap!'

"Yes?"

The class giggled.

"I repeat which member of the Frank family wrote in a diary since her thirteenth birthday that was later published into a book?"

Easy.

"Anne Frank."

"Correct."

The sub moved onto another student. Freddy quietly sighed of relief. At least he would make it through class. Crinkle. What was that? HE looked behind him Sam was crinkling up paper, she threw it to him. Luckily he caught it. He opened it.

What the chiz is going on?

Freddy quickly scribbled.

I'll tell you later

And tossed it back to Sam.

"Now boys and girls, your teacher has instructed me that we are… wait, wait a minute where is that note?" she said.

Ms. Brinner knelt down in front of Sam's desk.

"Oh here's my note, I don't know how it got down here though. Probably the wind." she said as she read the note, the sub looked puzzled.

"What's wrong Ms. Brinner?" he asked.

"Oh it's, it's just that this note says we're supposed to play a game today. I thought the board games were only for end of the year party's but if this is what the teacher says I guess we can do this instead of a pop quiz." she said.

The teacher walked over and took out all the board games. For the next 40 minutes the class played Life, Guess Who, Checkers, Twister, and Chess. The bell rang.

"Have a good day class." said Ms. Brinner as the class left.

As soon as Freddy saw Sam he smirked.

"That was great Sam!" said Freddy.

"I know." she replied.

Carly came up "T'was great indeed."

"T'was great indeed?" said Sam.

Carly shrugged "Sometimes Spencer say that."

"Ah." said Freddy.

He silently walked away. Only to be grabbed by Sam, he sighed. He really didn't like lying but it was better than putting up a fight with Sam. She pulled him over to her and Carly.

"Where were you in Science?" asked Sam.

"He was late for his first hour too?" asked Carly.

"No he missed the whole class! Now if you were skipping that'd be one thing but you came back and I know you're not stupid enough to only skip one hour everyone knows you'd get caught so tell Mama what's going on." said Sam.

Freddy sighed "My mom, I didn't take all these stupid cough drops she wanted me to take so she called me while I was in the hallway and we argued for about an hour, which is why I missed my first hour and part of my second. Now the teacher's gonna freak, and I'm in deep trouble with my mom, so this whole morning was pretty crappy." he said.

'Please believe me, please believe me.' thought Freddy.

"Well your mom _does _freak out about stupid stuff like that." said Sam.

"Alright Freddy your off the hook." said Carly.

"At least your off Carly and _this _Momma's hook good luck with your real one." said Sam.

Freddy groaned "Yay."

**At the end of the day…..**

Freddy walked out of the school building with Carly. The rest of the day had gone quite well for Freddy. Sam and Carly weren't mad. But Sam did have to stay after school with Principal Franklin so they could talk about why it what important not to spray Ms. Briggs with mustard. He didn't get distracted by lies he would have to make up. Everything had gone fine.

And in exchange he only had to write down 60 definitions well 80 including himself. Which wasn't horrible. As Freddy walked out of the school he saw Mackenzie's gang. They glared at him, and Billy whistled as Carly walked by. Freddy glared back. Carly rolled her eyes.

"I hate when boys whistle at you like that, I mean couldn't you find another way to tell a girl she's pretty?" asked Carly.

Freddy shuddered at the thought of other ways Billy would tell Carly she was pretty. The boy went through girls quick. He did stuff with 'em, then he dumped them. He was definitely a heart breaker. Freddy felt bad for the girls who went out with him.

"Come on." he said.

Freddy put his arm around her and walked away. While Billy continued to hoot and holler at Carly. Freddy rolled his eyes as they left the school grounds. He was glad Sam wasn't here he already felt nervous with Carly around Billy. Also he was worried about Sam's temper which was sometimes cute but not now.

'Wait? Sam? Cute? Well it is true.' thought Freddy.

Yes he liked Sam, it was true. There really wasn't a point denying it. But that didn't mean Freddy had to tell her. Maybe she'd laugh at him. Or punch him. Or, or maybe, just maybe she felt the same way. She _did _kiss him. But this was _Sam _she hadn't gone out with any one since Jonah. Maybe she thought it was a big joke. Or maybe after Jonah she was, scared? Carly interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Freddy?" said Carly as they crossed the street.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just, I don't like that guy who was whistling at you."

Carly shook her head "You worry too much."

"So how long do you think Sam will have to stay with Principal Franklin?" asked Freddy.

Carly shrugged "Hopefully not too long. So do you have any idea's for Spencer's nightmares?"

"Other than counseling him about it no." said Freddy.

"You know who would be a good counselor?"

"Who?" asked Freddy.

"You."

"What? Why me? I'm not a counselor. And I have a lot of things to do." said Freddy as they walked into the building.

"What do you mean? All we have is a fill in the blanks page for ELA and 20 vocab for chemistry." said Carly.

"Carly please. I've got to go sort stuff out with my mom, from this morning ya know." said Freddy.

"Oh right. Alright but when you're done if you get the chance-"

"If I get the chance to come over I will." said Freddy.

"Kay." said Carly as she opened the door to her apartment.

Freddy walked in to his apartment. Mrs. Benson looked at him and held up the awful tasting cough drops he didn't need. Freddy ran to his room and locked his door. He knew his mom didn't approve of the lock he put in (With help from Spencer) while she went off to buy my more tick shampoo for Freddy. Normally she wouldn't leave him but tick shampoo was the exception.

Freddy wasn't trying to be mean to his mother but he had lots to do and only so much time.

**Over at Carly's…..**

"Hey where's Freddy and Sam I mean don't they like, _live _here?" asked Spencer as he grabbed something from the fridge.

"Sam's talking with Principal Franklin-"

"What'd she do?" asked Spencer.

"Sprayed Ms. Brigg's with mustard." said Carly.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe she actually did i-" then Spencer realized what he had said and covered his mouth.

Carly marched over to him "What do you mean?"

Her eyes widened.

"You dared her to didn't you?" she asked.

"Maybe."

Carly grabbed a towel and whacked him with it "Spencer!"

"You know Sam never turns down a dare!" said Carly.

"I wanted to see how far she would go!" said Spencer.

"She'll go pretty far Spencer!" Carly shouted.

She whacked him with the towel again.

"I've been woken up 3 nights in a row with your nightmares! And now this?" said Carly.

"I'm sorry?" said Spencer.

"Heck yeah you are!" said Carly.

She slapped him with the towel again.

"Alright! Alright!" said Spencer.

"I'm sorry." said Carly.

"Heck yeah you are." said Spencer.

Carly smiled.

"I'm just tired." she said.

"I can see that." said Spencer.

Carly held out her arms "Carry me?"

Spencer sighed "Ugh fine."

He picked her up and nearly fell over.

"What have you been eating?" he asked.

Carly laughed "Just take the elevator."

Just then Sam walked in.

"What goes on people?" she asked as walked to the refrigerator.

"Spencer told me he dared you! I know you never turn down a dare, I'm sorry you had to that Sam." said Carly.

"Sorry? That was the best thing I've ever done. In fact I've been wanting to do that for a long time." said Sam as she sat on the couch.

"Oh, why doesn't that surprise me?" said Carly.

"Carly can I put you down since Sam's here?" asked Spencer.

"Could you lay me on the couch? Please?" asked Carly.

"Fine." he said as he set her down on the couch.

"Where's Fredweird?" asked Sam.

"With his mom he's trying to sort out all that cough drop stuff." said Carly.

"Cough drops?" asked Spencer.

"His mom's trying to make him take medicine he doesn't need that tastes really bad." said Carly.

"Oh." said Spencer.

"And now I have to counsel you alone!" said Carly.

"Counsel me?" asked Spencer.

"Your nightmares." said Carly.

"I can handle it Carly." said Spencer.

"You've woken up _screaming_ Spencer doesn't sound like the best way to handle a situation." said Carly.

"Yeah, Carl's has a point." said Sam.

"Fine, I'll let you guys try tomorrow when Freddy's here." said Spencer.

**School the next day….**

"Here you go." said Freddy.

Freddy handed Mackenzie, Billy, and Drew the vocab to the gang. Mackenzie smirked.

"Thanks Benson." said Mackenzie.

"Hey Benson I saw you glaring at me again yesterday, got a problem?" asked Billy.

Freddy took a deep breath "I w-want you to leave m-my friends alone."

Billy laughed at him and shoved Freddy into the wall.

"Don't tell me what to do Benson." said Billy.

"Yeah, get to class wouldn't want to skip Science two days in a row." said Drew.

Mackenzie pushed him to the side and the gang walked away.

**Okay people, the first few chapters aren't gonna have a lot of events. This story is going to be longer than my others. But don't worry it'll get more eventful as the story goes on. Oh vid for today… ****Freddie/Sam- I'd Do Anything**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people just to clear up any confusion I realized iCarly spells Freddie's Fredd**_**ie **_**so I changed that this chapter just so ya know Just gonna warn you guys this chapter's full of Seddie-ness. Creddie people, I'd run!**

Freddie sighed as Mackenzie's gang walked away.

"Wait a minute! Benson, you should hook me up with one of those iCarly girls. Or better yet, both. I'm gonna bang one of those girls one of these days." said Billy as he smirked at Freddie.

The gang walked away and didn't turn back. Another day of getting pushed around and blackmailed. What fun. Freddie hurried to class. Well stumbled actually. He was exhausted. Writing 80 vocab words and a fill in the blanks sheet would do that to you. Freddie had a circle or two under his eyes. He was going to use his mother's cover up, since it would make your eyes look better.

He knew it was girly but he was desperate. Freddie was going to but he fell asleep until some pounding on the door woke him up. It was Carly. She said she had been waiting for 10 minutes. Since Carly was nice she let it go and didn't get mad but Freddie knew she was curious.

Freddie slumped in his seat, his eyes drooping. He laid his head on the hard desk. He was so tired it felt like a fluffy pillow. Soon he was fast asleep.

"Benson!" Mackenzie shouted.

Freddie sat up "Huh?"

"Hey Benson, look who I found!" said Billy.

He held up Sam.

"Get off me you creeps!" said Sam.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Freddie.

But Mackenzie pushed him into the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"I want one!" said Drew.

"Here!" shouted Billy he threw Carly at him.

"Let me go!" Carly shouted.

"Why would I do that?" asked Drew.

"Yeah we're having fun." said Billy.

"Have fun with this!"shouted Sam.

She punched him in the face. Billy glared at Sam and punched her in the face.

"I don't want her!" he shouted he punched her again.

Freddie ran to Sam but Mackenzie was in his way. Mackenzie punched Freddie in the face. Sam also continued to get punched. Carly kept shouting but Billy wouldn't get off her.

"Please leave them alone! Stop! Stop! Stop! Please stop! Please! Leave them alone!"

"Benson!"

Freddie sat up "Stop!" he looked around "Oh It was a dream."

"Yeah Fredweird, it was your worst nightmare, let me guess. You lost in War of Warlords?" said Sam.

"Hey that only happened one time!" said Freddie.

"Yeah and you woke me up from over at Carly's you were so loud. You were screaming your head off." said Sam.

"Again one time!" said Freddie.

"Whatever, since when do _you _sleep in class? I thought that was my job." said Sam.

"I'm just really tired." said Freddie.

"I can see that." said Sam as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes "You look worse than usual, and that's saying something."

Freddie smirked and rolled his eyes "Thanks."

Sam smiled "Your welcome."

Freddie looked at her 'She has such a pretty smile.'

Sam looked at him 'He has the most beautiful eyes.'

Then everything got quiet. Sam was worried Freddie would notice her staring at him. So she decided she would just make him stop looking at her before she died of happiness. She really was starting to feel light headed.

"Quit staring at me ya nub!" said Sam.

She could never let Freddy know she liked him. It would ruin their friendship.

'Because who could love someone so tomboyish and ugly plus I revealed he never kissed anyone, I'm lucky he's forgiving enough to be my _friend_.' she thought

Freddie looked down, ashamed.

'I knew she didn't like me. How could I let my guard down nobody likes _Freddie Benson _at least that I've liked back, and no one ever will. But she was so pretty, funny, and when Sam wants to she can be really sweet. But now she probably thinks I'm a creeper.' thought Freddy.

Sam noticed the hurt expression on his face. She regretted trying to cover her feelings. If only she could tell him those three little words. Not like. Love. She was in love with a nerd. Her nerd. The sweetest boy she'd ever met, who could be so funny. And cute. Well actually he was always cute. And now he thought she didn't like him. She had hurt him again.

"Freddie? I'm sorry." she said.

He looked up at her.

"Sam Puckett, sorry?" He smiled "You know I'm never gonna let you forget that one."

"And I'm never gonna let you forget you had a nightmare about War of Warlords." she said teasingly.

"Yeah I know." said Freddie smiling again.

"Why can't I just do this all day at school?" asked Sam.

'Look into your pretty chocolate eyes and see your amazing smile.' she thought.

'Talk with you, I could do that my whole life. Gazing at your golden locks, seeing the twinkle in your blue eyes.' thought Freddie.

Freddie felt himself blushing so he quickly changed the subject.

"Um, yeah just sitting and talking." said Freddie.

"Y-yeah." said Sam.

"Speaking of school why are you here? We still have two minute till class starts and your always the last here." said Freddie.

Sam smiled "I dunno, I saw Gibby and then I ran." said Sam.

'I saw you earlier, and you looked tired so I came to see if you were okay.' she thought.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" said a voice.

Freddie and Sam turned around.

"Hey Gibby!" said Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, _Samantha_." said Gibby.

"What did you call me?" shouted Sam.

"I-I mean. Barbecue chips!" said Gibby.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Bye!" said Gibby.

"Like I said he's weird. Now I have to go chase him." said Sam.

And she ran off shouting Gibby's name…... Let's just people had a hard time getting Gibby down from the coat hanger, actually they had to cut his underwear since Sam tied him to the coat hanger with his underwear. After Gibby had stopped screaming like a girl Freddie walked over and asked him for a favor. Help Spencer with his nightmares. Which Gibby said he would gladly do.

After boring science came social studies. But don't try to ask Freddie what happened in either of those classes. He was asleep. And don't think it went unnoticed. Both Carly and Sam asked if he was okay. The teacher sent him to the nurse to see if he had a fever.

"In my day we didn't complain over being tried we were tough, we didn't act like baby's like you annoying children!" said Ms. Brigg's as Freddie walked down the hall.

Freddie rolled his eyes and walked to the nurse. She took his temperature and said he was fine. She called his teacher and told her she would take his temperature when she was done with her other three patients then hung up. She winked and let Freddie sleep, sadly she could only let him sleep for 15 minutes.

But Freddy did feel a little better. Only 4 more classes till he could go home and sleep. 3….. 2… 1. ….Freddy sighed after this last class he could sleep in his bed. Lucky for Freddie the class was just a review and soon it was over. Freddie smiled, he had never been so eager to sleep in his life. Luckily he didn't have much homework tonight, read a chapter of to kill a mockingbird and answer some questions about it. As he was about to go to his locker he was stopped by Mackenzie's gang. Great.

"Hey Benson." said Mackenzie.

"Hi." said Freddie barely listening.

He tried to but everything Mackenzie said came out muffled. Freddie leaned against the locker. Maybe he could fall asleep for a few minutes….

'No, I have to stay awake.' he told himself.

"Benson! Do you hear me?" said Mackenzie "If there's one thing I don't like it's having to repeat myself."

"I'll wake him up for you Kenzie." said Drew he pulled Freddie closer to them.

"Guys! I'm awake." said Freddie starting to get nervous.

"Let's make sure." said Drew as he pushed Freddie into the locker.

"I wanna shove 'em next." said Billy.

But then Ms. Brigg's walked by, Billy leaned over to help Freddie up so the teacher wouldn't be suspicious.

"Careful those floors are slippery." he said.

Freddie just nodded knowing if he didn't play along he'd regret it. As soon as Ms. Brigg's walked away Billy shoved Freddie back down.

"Listen up Benson, we have 4 math pages for you to do. Think you can handle that?" asked Mackenzie.

Freddy nodded weakly. How was he gonna make it out of this?

**Okay people I hope u liked that. I know poor Freddie . But don't worry he still has Sam, speaking of which here's the Seddie video….. Sam & Freddie **** Perfect Two. Remember to review! Shlove ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers I love you guys! Thank u all past reviewers, current, and new! Thanks guys I really appreciate it. Also, Freddie and Sam are gonna talk a little about Science and I'm going to write what I think happened to Freddie's dad. Oh also in this story **_**ilostmymind **_**never happened. **

Freddie sighed. Of course. Why couldn't Mackenzie and his stupid gang do their math homework themselves? He kicked the locker.

"Stupid jerks, maybe they should get a tutor and actually _learn _to do something other than crushing girl's heart's and bullying people." he said to himself.

He glared at the boys. But then quickly looked away as they turned around to look at him.

"Have something to say Benson?" asked Mackenzie.

Freddie stared at them, unsure of what to say.

"Spit it out nerd!" shouted Drew.

"I-I-I d-don't have a-anything to s-say!" said Freddie.

"Then keep your mouth shut! Here let me help!" said Billy.

Billy punched Freddie in the stomach. The fist sent a burn into Freddie's chest..Freddie's knees buckled under him. He fell to the ground. He couldn't breathe. He gasped for air. He wanted to scream at Mackenzie and his Gang. But he didn't. He was too scared. And he couldn't breathe. He was so tired. But he needed air. Badly.

Billy laughed at him. Then Drew. Then Mackenzie.

"C'mon Kenzie why can't we pull him up by his hair and slam his head into the locker or something?" said Drew.

"Sorry guys, you know I love a good fight even though I know Freddy's a pussy and couldn't beat us if life depended on it. But there's too many witnesses." said Mackenzie.

"Why don't we just beat them up?" asked Billy.

"Because if teacher see we can't beat them up now can we?" said Mackenzie.

"True." said Drew. "Sadly."

"Well no one will see this!" said Mackenzie.

He kicked Freddie in the stomach. The group snickered. Freddy tried to breathe.

"Wait a minute I didn't get a turn." said Drew.

"Go right on ahead." said Mackenzie.

Drew kicked him in the stomach. Freddy gasped for air. He coughed. And again. And again. He coughed a few more time's. The boys laughed as they walked away.

"Good luck talking with your big mouth now!" said Billy as he walked away.

The boys laughed again and walked out the building. Leaving Freddie, trying to stop coughing. Then he felt something a little under his chest. He looked down. Blood! Freddie knew his mom would be worried call the principal, the teachers, the president! What would Carly and Sam do? Upset because he got hurt? Or. The worst. Would they laugh at him? Stand there and laugh? At how weak he was.

What if they were embarrassed? Would they kick him out of iCarly? Would they stop hanging out with him? All he had was the girls, Gibby, and Spencer. Would they feel the same? Freddie panicked still trying to breath. What if they saw him? What if Sam thought he was a wimp and wouldn't even tease him anymore? What if Carly never talked to him again?

Or what if they felt betrayed? Angry because he didn't trust them with this? Upset? Because he lied to them? Hurt? Because he didn't care what they thought? Or maybe they'd think he didn't want their help. And that he didn't like them?

'Mackenzie and his stupid gang ruined everything.' thought Freddie as silent tears fell onto the ground.

Freddie was freaking out. He told himself to just concentrate on breathing. He tried to get air once more. Ah. The cool air inside him once more. He breathed in, and told himself his friends would never feel that way because they wouldn't have to know.

Freddie shakily, slowly, got up. He stumbled to his locker, and pulled out the tissues his mom packed in his bag. After pushing past the inhaler (Freddie doesn't have asthma) three cans of bee repellent (He didn't need it) and the cough drops (Which he could have used a few minutes ago but never needed) Normally it annoyed him with all this stuff but today a cough drop and tissues would come in handy. He'd have to thank his mom one of these days.

He cleaned his shirt. He sighed, he needed a band-aid.

"Oh wait." he said.

Freddie dug into his book bag for the band aids.

'I wish I had remember these before.' he thought. 'Oh well.'

He put one on. He sighed or relief and walked out of school. Then Freddie saw Carly waiting for him. And Sam. Crap. Luckily his shirt wasn't stained from the blood.

"Hi guys." said Freddy.

"Hey." said Sam bitterly.

"What's wrong?" asked Freddie.

"What's wrong? You kept us waiting for like 10 minutes!" said Sam.

"S-sorry." said Freddie.

Sam punched his arm.

She smiled "Nerd."

Freddie winced.

"Sam, please." said Carly.

"Fine." said Sam.

She looked at Freddy.

"What's going on with you?" she asked. "Are you _still _tired?"

Freddy nodded.

She sighed.

"The one time I don't have detention or have to go to the store to buy my mom's stupid back cream, your 10 minutes late." said Sam.

"I thought you didn't care about being late." said Freddie.

"Yeah when _I'm_ late it's cool if anyone else is late it's not cool. Mama wants to leave. I can only take so much school and so much _Gibby_." said Sam.

"Sooooo who's up for counseling with Spencer?" asked Carly.

Sam sighed "Fine."

"Freddie?" asked Carly.

"Sure." said Freddie.

He knew if he didn't show up for two days in a row Carly would get suspicious and he couldn't afford that. Freddie would just have to work fast. So the iCarly crew walked to Carly's house. As soon as they got there Sam walked over to the refrigerator.

"Hey I'll be right back, I just have to check on Spencer real quick." said Carly.

They both nodded as Carly ran over to his room.

"How do you do that?" asked Freddie.

"What?" asked Sam as she put a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Eat and not gain a _pound_?" said Freddie.

"Why, do I eat too much nub?" said Sam

"N-no." said Freddie, he had been beaten enough times today.

Sam frowned "I was just teasing you Fredweird." she said as she sat on the couch.

"Oh." said Freddie.

"Oh and to answer your question, my mom's not much of a cook. No wait let me rephrase that. My mom can't cook to save her life." said Sam.

Freddie smirked.

"So actually I only really eat around you guys, so I don't eat _all _the time." said Sam as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Freddie said again.

"But are you sure?" said Sam.

"Am I sure about what?" said Freddie.

"That I'm not fat. I mean I _do _eat a lot." said Sam.

Freddie looked at her "Sam. Of course I'm sure. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." said Freddie.

"Oh." was all Sam could say.

"Um…. yeah." said Freddie, as he blushed.

"Freddie?" said Sam.

"What?"

"Are you okay? I'm serious. You were 10 minutes late to come out of school and you fell asleep in almost every class. Is everything alright?" said Sam.

"Yeah, everything's fine. My mom just keeps waking me up in the middle of the night for these annoying last minute cough drops and all this other crap I don't need." Freddie lied.

He didn't like to lie, but surprisingly he was good at it. Sam scooted a little closer to him. She looked into his eyes.

'_Do it.' _she told herself '_Kiss Freddie._'

Then Spencer came down the stairs with a huge box of Barney DVD's, movies, toys, and anything else that had to do with Barney. Lucky for Sam and Freddie the box was in Spencer's way so he couldn't see. Sam and Freddie quickly scooted away.

"Hey kiddo's!" said Spencer as he set down the box "I thought I heard your voices."

"Yep it's just us." said Sam.

"Well of course." said Spencer as he picked up the remaining pizza and put it in the fridge "Who else would come here every day eat my food, be super loud, and send their crazy mother, no wait _mothers, _in here and spend pretty much every_ day _here." said Spencer.

"Gibby!" said Gibby as he walked in. "I would."

"Sorry Spencer." said Freddie as he waved to Gibby.

"No biggy. I like having you guys around." said Spencer.

"Then why'd you give that whole get out of my house speech?" said Sam.

Spencer shrugged. Gibby walked over to the couch.

"So, when does my counseling start?" said Gibby.

"Gibby this counseling is for Spencer you don't need counseling." said Freddie.

Sam looked at him.

"That we can afford." said Sam.

Carly walked down the stairs "I got Spencer."

"Speaking of that, what's with all the Barney stuff?" said Gibby.

"You know how I told you we're gonna counsel Spencer?" said Freddie.

"Yeah." said Gibby.

"Well his nightmare is about….. Barney." said Freddie "And since you're here to help I'll be right back." said Freddie.

He walked out the door and into his room. Then Freddie began to work on his homework Mackenzie's, and Mackenzie's friends. He had to lie again. When would it stop?

**Over at Carly's…..**

"His nightmare's are about Barney?" said Gibby.

"No Gibby. Freddie just said that, his nightmares are about caramel popcorn!" said Sam.

"Well actually there was this one time when I had a nightmare about tha-"

"Spencer." said Carly.

"I'll stay quiet." said Spencer.

Sam stood up and started pacing. Gibby stroked a fake beard. And Carly watched, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

"Do you think you can cure me?" asked Spencer.

"Perhaps." said Gibby "You're a complicated person, therefore it's a complicated case."

"Please doctor, is there anything you can do?" said Spencer.

"Don't question my authority!" said Gibby.

"I-I'm sorry doctor, it won't happen again." he replied.

"Thank you." said Gibby. "Now I hear your having some nightmar-"

"Would ya just get to work already?" said Sam.

"I'm sorry, are _you _the doctor?" said Gibby.

"No." said Sam "I'm the black belt."

"Good point." said Gibby.

"But why did Spencer have to bring down all his Barney stuff?" said Carly.

Gibby sighed "Ah Carly. So small minded."

Carly frowned and raised her eyebrows.

"The reason is, Spencer is having nightmares about Barney. So we simply get rid of any Barney related objects." said Gibby.

He pointed at the Barney filled box. Then he looked over at the TV.

"Well, Spencer might go to on demand and they could be advertising Barney. That would ruin the point of getting rid of all the Barney stuff. So I think I'll just take the TV and put it in my room. Ya know help out." said Gibby.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"The TV's staying Gibby." she said.

Gibby sighed "Fine."

"Wait, you want me to get rid of all my Barney stuff?" said Spencer.

Sam rolled her eyes "_Yes. _That's what we've been talking about for the past five minutes."

"But, this stuff is a part of my child hood." said Spencer.

"And it's causing you nightmares as an adult!" said Carly.

"But I can't just get rid of these guys, there my friends." said Spencer.

"Spencer do you really want to keep having these nightmares and wake up crying all the time?" asked Carly.

"Maybe." said Spencer.

"I better get paid for this." said Gibby to himself.

"Spencer how about we put your toys to a good cause, that way there'd be a good reason behind this and you could feel happy instead of regretful." said Carly.

"Not a bad idea Carl's." said Sam.

"I guess." said Spencer.

He sighed and looked at his Barney box.

"Okay I'll do it." said Spencer.

"Yay!" said the teens.

"But I want to keep some." said Spencer.

Gibby and the girls groaned.

"Am I getting paid for this?" asked Gibby.

"No!" said Carly and Sam.

**Over at Freddie's…..**

"There." said Freddie. "Finished, with my chapter."

"Freddie!" called his mother "I made you eggs, there good for you!" she said.

Freddie sighed. He didn't like to turn his mom down. Because it always made her so sad. But he had to finish this homework or he was dead.

"Maybe later mom!" called Freddie.

"Oh, ok." she replied.

"Sorry." he said back.

"It's okay." she said.

But he knew by her voice she was hurt. She was a very caring parent. She really was. She was just too protective. She was always worried about something. But she had a right to be. After Freddie's dad, she was always worried he would get sick. Freddie didn't like to talk about it. In fact none of his friends even knew. But he thought about it from time to time.

It wasn't anyone's fault. But Mrs. Benson seemed to think it was hers. But it was lung cancer. What could you do? At the time Freddie was only six years old. But he still remembered that day. He was picked up from school. His mother was late. But she was never late. He saw her face was covered in tears. He asked what was wrong. She looked up at him, he still remembered everything that happened in that small moment.

**Flashback…**

"Mommy?" said Freddie.

"Freddie, you know your father hasn't been feeling well. He's been very sick for a while. Do you remember when we didn't go to school for a few days because your father was feeling awful?" she asked.

Freddie nodded.

He looked at his mom. Freddie hoped his dad was feeling better. Maybe he could sneak into their bed like he did last year. But only when he was scared. But now his mom was going to tell him his dad was feeling better. The doctor's said he could come home now.

"What is it mommy, how's daddy feeling?" said Freddie.

A tear slid down Mrs. Benson's cheek at her son's hopeful words. How could she tell him? Freddie saw his mom's face.

"Mommy did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to make you cry. What did I say? I won't say it anymore." said Freddie.

"Um, Freddie your daddy didn't start feeling any better." said his mother.

She didn't know how to tell him.

"Oh, do the doctor's know when he'll start feeling better?" said Freddie.

She looked at her son. She let him see his father 5 times a week. But he wasn't supposed to see him today. And he was so sick. She didn't want Freddie to be scared. It was her fault Freddie didn't get to say good bye.

"Freddie, daddy became very sick over the past few days. He's been getting better and then getting even worse and today your daddy h-he he got s-so sick. W-we, we lost him. I'm so sorry Freddie." she said.

She hugged him. Freddie looked at her.

"What do you mean we lost him? Did he get so sick he had to go out of the country, to the best doctors in the world?" said Freddie.

Another tear slipped down Mrs. Benson's cheek.

"N-no Freddie. I-I mean y-your daddy h-he's gone." said Mrs. Benson "H-he passed a-away. I'm so sorry Freddie. I really am." said Mrs. Benson.

She hugged her son as a tear went down his cheek. He looked at him mother.

"H-he d-died?" said Freddie.

Mrs. Benson nodded and hugged him.

"It's okay Freddie. I'll protect you." she said.

He hugged her back, and the tears came.

**End of flashback…**

Freddie looked up at the ceiling. He was being pushed around by bullies. He wasn't being protected, and he could protect himself. A tear of the past slid down his cheek. How would his father feel about him now?

**I know it's sad. I'm sorry! But I wanted to write it down and in a way it tied in with the story. And I **_**did **_**make this chapter longer. By like, six pages! And I hoped I didn't make you all too sad. Review Please? The video for today… ****Sam Freddie / Fall For You**


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie was tired but he barely had time for a nap. Freddie got home at 3:00 after the walk, went to his house, and finished all his homework at 5:02. So he decided he would take a nap, but his mother called him into the kitchen and he knew if he put her off again he'd be in trouble.

So he took all the medicine he didn't need, dusted the shelves for bacteria (he had to redo it!), dust everything else, clean up his room, and had a _little_ dinner. Freddie was having trouble eating, he was so nervous. He looked at the clock 7:08. Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere? Then Sam texted him.

** Freddie Benson**

**Where are you? iCarly rehearsal starts in 2 minutes! Get ur big boy butt over here! **

**~~~~ Sam 3's meat**

Freddie sighed and went over to Carly's. First he did rehearsed iCarly twice. 8:08. Then he helped search through Carly's house to make sure every last Barney toy was packed. Then he and Carly went over their answers for to kill a mockingbird. He was so tired he told her not tonight. But then Sam and Carly looked at him and he could tell they were worried. So he said never mind and brought over his homework. The answers were fine. 9:12.

Then Freddie had to take a stupid tic bath, get ready for bed, and watch Oprah(According to his mom you learned how to live your life by Oprah, besides Freddie secretly liked watching it.) with his mom At first he said he was tired, but he always watched it. So his mother got worried. Freddie didn't want to scare her so he watched it and went to bed. 10:45.

Freddie climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and…. he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about his dad. And Mackenzie. What was he going to do? He could tell Sam and Carly.

'If I want to ruin everything.' thought Freddie.

He couldn't tell a teacher. Then Mackenzie's Gang would be on him for sure. He could lie and say he was sick. But then Sam and Carly would get even more nervous. So would his mom. And eventually he would have to go to school. Or they would eventually find out he was faking. Besides if he didn't go to school what would they do? Billy said he wanted to talk to Carly or Sam. He would talk to them. What if Sam made them mad? What if they hurt her?

Or what if Billy decided he was going to… Freddie couldn't even think it. Billy was a heartbreaker. But he'd never take something like that away from Carly or Sam. Although he'd definitely be angry that they didn't wanna have…. Freddie couldn't think that either. If Sam fell in love with someone that wasn't him his heart would probably, break.

'What can I do?' he thought.

Freddie continued to try and think of something. Nothing. So he tried to go to sleep. He couldn't. Of course.

'The one time I can finally sleep. I'm too worried.'

Freddie continued to try and think of what he could do. 12:53. He _did _fall asleep at 1:40 but he woke up ten minutes later. He had a nightmare Sam was getting hurt by Mackenzie and friends. After that Freddie couldn't sleep to save his life. 3:40. Freddie glared at the clock.

"You stupid clock, you mock me. Your glad I'm still awake so your rubbing it in my face with those stupid numbers. I see how it is." said Freddie.

When Freddie stays up too late he gets a little loopy. Then Freddie fell asleep for a few minutes then… He quickly sat up.

"Sam!" he looked around "Stupid dreams, go fall in a well."

6:18.

"Ugh! I just want to sleep!"

Freddie couldn't get to sleep to save his life. He decided he'd give it another try, instead of worrying about Sam. Freddie closed his eyes, laid his head down. He slowly, slowly, fell asleep….

7:30

"Freddie get up! Your gonna bet late!" said Mrs. Benson.

"Ugh!" said Freddie "Go away."

"Fredward Benson!"

Freddie groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He slowly got ready, and walked out to the hallway. He didn't have time for breakfast. Carly stood there impatiently.

"Two days in a row Freddie?" she said.

Freddie shrugged. The two walked to their school and they both went to their lockers. Carly knew Freddie was tired so she decided not to bother him. Freddie opened his locker and shoved his things inside. Soon Mackenzie's Gang walked over. He handed them their homework without a word, at the moment Freddie really couldn't care less.

"Still sleepy eh Benson?" said Mackenzie.

"Maybe I can help." said Drew.

Drew punched him in the stomach, Billy shoved him into the locker and the gang walked off. Freddie took a few deep breaths. His arm was bruised and he had been punched in the same spot he'd been punched and kicked in yesterday. Freddie sighed after he stopped coughing. Today was not going to be good. He could tell. Still he couldn't skip school. That would only make people more suspicious. So he just walked to his locker.

"Hey Fredweird." said Sam.

"Hi." said Freddie.

Sam looked at Freddie wondering why he was being so quiet.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

"I'd love some." said Freddie.

Sam looks at him "Some what?"

"Ya hear that people offering free bacon you should get some!" said Freddie.

He turns to leave but Sam grabs him They fought for a few minutes.

"What are you hiding Freddie?" said Sam.

"Nothing!" said Freddie.

He finally managed to get Sam off of him **(tee-hee)** and walked away. Sam stared at him as he walked away. What the heck was going on?

'Why wouldn't Freddie look at me?'

Freddie kept walking. He couldn't let Sam see his face he had _way _to many rings under his eyes. She would notice and he knew it. So he walked away. If Freddie didn't start being more careful he would have to avoid Sam at all times. He couldn't bring Sam into this. Or Carly. They would only get hurt.

'I could never live with myself knowing I had hurt either Sam or Carly.' thought Freddie.

It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't people just leave each other alone. What would happen when Mackenzie got offered a HUGE job and in the interview he couldn't answer any of the questions? Freddie walked into his class. He sat at his desk and didn't move an inch.

'I would do ANYTHING for a nap right now.' thought Freddie.

Freddie turned his head when Sam walked by. He heard her sigh. Freddie really didn't like lying and ignoring people. But what else could he do? Nothing. He watched her as she sat down. He heard her humming. She had become so much nicer. She still teased him and punched him sometimes. But it was always playful. Freddie hoped Sam would stop being nice to him. He liked it went they got along. He liked…..her. Loved, her.

But he couldn't talk to her. She was getting to suspicious. Besides his head was hurting too much to think about anything but sleeping. His eyes him to sleep. He gave in. Soon he was snoring away.

'He fell asleep in class again' thought Sam.

She saw him snoring quietly, it wasn't one of those obnoxious snores that made you want to kill yourself ' That's how my mom snores' she thought.

It was quiet, peaceful, gentle, and soothing.

Sam snorted 'I can't believe I'm thinking about Fredweird's _snores_.' thought Sam.

But they were. When Sam heard him sleeping it made her feel safe. Freddie was there. Next to her he would her keep safe. From so many things, heartache, sadness, loneliness, and the people who said she was a stupid girl who would never amount to anything. She shuddered as she thought of her mother a year ago. When they were still fighting. She would stand there, just yelling for what seemed like hours.

**Flashback…**

"No you can't go to Carly's! Just make yourself useful and help me get ready for my date!"

"Shut up! I can do what I want, not that you have a say considering your never around!" shouted Sam.

"I'm never around cause I'm my working my butt off so you can have some food!"

"Yeah you sure are working your butt trying to make it look good for some random guy on the streets you're so desperate!"

"Oh what do you know about guys? Considering you've never been with one for over two weeks!"

"That's longer than you! You have a man of the day! Maybe if you didn't scare every man with your personality you'd have a real relationship!"

"What do you know about relationships? Your best friend acts like your counselor!"

"Maybe if you'd go see yours you'd know what it's like to have friends!"

"Friends? You don't have any friends! Your just a stupid girl that no guy will ever care about because you'll never amount to anything! The first boyfriend you've had in a year tried to kiss Carly cause you weren't good enough for him! And you'll never be good enough for anyone! Cause you're a thieving stubborn trouble maker!"

"Looks who's talking!"

"Why don't you go do something with your life you're a teenager! Get some friends! And get the heck outta my house!"

"Fine! I will!"

**End of flashback…**

Sam frowned. At least things were better now. Her mother was much kinder to her. Those words _did _hurt though. Stupid. No guy will ever care. You weren't good enough for him. Never amount to anything. At least she knew _one _of those statements weren't true. No guy will ever care. Freddie cared. Or, did he?

Today he had been avoiding her.

'He wouldn't even look at me.' thought Sam.

What had she done wrong? Maybe it wasn't her. But what could it be? It had to do with him being late. He never looked hurt though, just tired. So it couldn't be a bully. Maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep and he thought she would think he looked bad? No.

Maybe something was going on with his mother, he did say he had to stay up late one night to take some stupid medicine. But why wouldn't Freddie tell them? That didn't seem like something that big. Why wouldn't he trust them enough to tell them?

Sam looked over at Freddie even in his sleep he wasn't facing her. She sighed again.

"Mr. Benson? Mr. Benson could you please read the next page?" said the teacher.

"He's asleep again Mr. Rothen." said Sam.

He sighed "Oh would someone take the boy to the nurse's?" said Mr. Rothen.

"I will." said Sam.

This could be her chance to find out what was wrong.

"Fine Ms. Puckett you're not paying attention anyways." he said.

She walked over to his desk. She could wake him up but then he wouldn't let her look at him. She shrugged and picked him up. The class stared. Sam laughed at the look on Mr. Rothen's face. Then she walked out into the hall. Then again maybe the nurse could tell her more plus Sam wouldn't have to pick him up and put him down. So she walked to the nurse's stepped inside and set him on a cot.

"Oh hello Sam." said Ms. Idalo.

"Hi Ms. Idalo." said Sam.

Ms. Idalo was one of the few people that Sam actually liked from this school. She was really nice to everyone and sometimes she would turn on some good music for the kids to listen to while they were here. Today was one of those days. Also she usually asked Sam how she was when she came by. Not like 'I work here so I have to listen to yap, but really I'd rather be doing _anything _else.' She actually cared.

Ms. Idalo looked at Freddie.

"Sleeping in class again?" said Ms. Idalo.

Sam nodded. Ms. Idalo sighed, but smiled.

"Silly boy. Doesn't he know he has work to do?" said Ms. Idalo.

Sam walked over to the next cot and sat down.

"Ms. Idalo, I'm worried about Freddie, he's been falling asleep lately and he won't let me look at him." said Sam.

The nurse frowned and looked at Freddie.

"He won't let you look at him?"she said.

Sam nodded "And I don't know why."

"Well." said Ms. Idalo "You can look now can't you?"

"Oh yeah." said Sam.

Sam walked over to Freddie. If Freddie wanted to hide something from her it must be something pretty bad. She looked at his face, and her eyes widened. She now saw two dark brown rings under Freddie's eyes. He coughed in his sleep and turned over. But he stopped so Sam relaxed. She knew Freddie was tired but he looked like the grim reaper! But _why _was he so tired?

Sam hadn't seen anyone bullying him, and it's not like they had a lot of homework after all those stupid tests the teacher's were giving everybody a break. So why was he so tired? What was he hiding from her? And why? Why didn't Freddie trust her? Sam sighed. Why didn't everything have to be so complicated? She smirked as she realized that was the song currently playing. Lucky for the kids Ms. Idalo knew to keep it quiet.

"What's wrong Sam?" said Ms. Idalo.

"I'm just worried about Freddie." said Sam.

"Ah." said Ms. Idalo.

The nurse smiled. She whispered something like she was talking to herself "Seddie" she smiled again. Sam looked over at Ms. Idalo.

"What'd you say?" said Sam.

"N-nothing." said Ms. Idalo.

"Ms. Idalo, do you watch iCarly?" asked Sam.

"Um well, I have a lot of work to do Sam." said the nurse.

Sam smiled "You do!"

"Yes. I. do. I'm cool like that. And I'm sorry but-" she pumped her first in the air "Seddie!"

Sam stared at her. Then she smiled. Soon she started laughing. Laughter. Laughter.

"Sam?"

Sam kept laughing. Freddie stirred and she came down to a giggle as she walked over to him. Freddie shook his head, and slowly sat up. He mumbled something,

"What's that kiddo?" said Ms. Idalo.

"I just had a weird dream." said Freddie.

"How long has he been sleeping?" said Sam.

"About….. 10 minutes." she said.

"You ready to go back to class?" said Sam.

"Sure." Freddie lied.

"Don't tell the teacher's about…. you know. Ms. Brigg's would say I was unfit to be a teacher." said Ms. Idalo.

"I won't tell them about… ya know." Sam winked and walked with Freddie out the door.

"Ya know what?" said Freddie.

"I can't tell, your mouth's too big." said Sam.

"No it's not. I fooled you guys with Cort didn't I?" said Freddie.

"Actually I just know it'll bug you so I'm not telling." Sam sighed "Ah Cort soooooo good looking."

Freddie frowned "More like soooooo dumb."

Sam smirked.

"Jealous?"

"No!" said Freddie.

Sam raised her eyebrows 'Please let me be right. Please.'

"It's just Cort's so annoying." he said.

"Oh." said Sam sadly.

"And you girls deserve someone better. Someone who can take care of you. Not just someone who takes off his shirt." said Freddie. "You can do way better than a dangerous dumby."

Sam smiled "Oh."

"Have anything else to say besides oh?" said Freddie also smiling.

Sam shook her head.

"But you always have something rude to say." said Freddie smirking.

Sam kept quiet.

"Trying to keep quiet and prove yourself or something?" said Freddie.

Sam nodded, and Freddie smirked.

"Good luck, Sam Puckett quiet all day I'd like to see that." said Freddie.

Sam opened her mouth to say 'You will!' But then she realized she couldn't talk and closed her mouth. Freddie smirked so Sam playfully punched him in the shoulder (The shoulder that had been shoved into the lockers). Freddie winced and Sam looked at him. Sam was going to ask him.

"You can't talk, remember?" said Freddie coldly, and he ran off.

Sam stared at him as he left. Hurt and confused. Why didn't he trust her? Didn't he know she had seen how tired he was? How dumb did Freddie think she was? Maybe Carly bought it but that's because she was so busy with Spencer she didn't notice. Besides Carly was sweet and forgiving. She didn't ask Freddie a question she knew he wouldn't answer. Sam on the other hand would whatever she had to.

'And I _will _find out what's going.' thought Sam.

She walked off to go after Freddie.

**Over with Carly….**

"Gibby do you really think Spencer will get over his nightmares?" whispered Carly.

"_Doctor _Gibby!" he whispered back.

Carly sighed "Fine _Doctor _Gibby."

"I hope so what worries me is that he will not be able to detach himself from his Barney possessions." said Gibby.

"Quiet!" said Ms. Brigg's.

"Okay!" the two said nervously.

"Ugh, children."

"Psst."

Carly turned back to Gibby with an expression that said she was clearly annoyed.

"What?" she whispered.

"Is Freddie okay?" said Gibby.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Sam seemed really worried about him yesterday." said Gibby.

"I'm sure he's fine." She raised her eyebrows "Sam just ya know likes-"

"Shay! Office. Now!" said Ms. Brigg's.

"But I-"

"Now."

"But I was just answering a ques-"

"Now!"

Carly sighed and walked out of the room. She bumped into Sam and sighed again.

"You're going to the office too? What did you do now?" said Carly.

Sam rolled her eyes "It's Freddie."

"Why what's going o-"

"Shay! I said to go to the principal's office! Not chat with another pathetic student!" shouted Ms. Brigg's.

"Gotta go." said Carly.

**Over with Freddie….**

"What am I gonna do?" Freddie wondered out loud.

He was already back in his class since he had ran. Freddie told the teacher Sam was right behind him. Freddie knew Sam was suspicious, and she was going to do all that she could to help. Which was very, very, very bad. Freddie knew Mackenzie's Gang liked Sam. That they would think they deserved her and if she didn't give them what they wanted. Well it wouldn't be pretty. So much had happened and Freddie had no idea what to do.

Until he realized something. Mackenzie couldn't hurt Sam if she didn't try to protect him.

'I should've stopped this a long time ago, I know how to do it now.'

Just then Sam walked in.

"Freddie I need to talk to you what are you hiding from m-"

"Sam I'm not going to answer your question." said Freddie.

"Why the heck not?"

"I'm not in the best situation and I can't talk to you right now."

"Look, I get your mom doesn't like having me around but she doesn't need to know you hang out with m-"

"It's not my mom."

"What?" said Sam.

"Sam, I'm not hanging out with you anymore, I just can't. I can't talk to you, ever."

The bell rang. Sam didn't move. She just stood there and watched him walk off through her blurry tear filled eyes.

**Okay it's sad yeah, I know I know. Don't worry or should u worry? No spoilers! Oh except for these I wanted to try this REALLY bad, it's something they do on Degrassi. **

**Sneak Peeks for some of the next chapters….**

**"You're doing drugs?"**

**"Talk to me Freddie!"**

**"What did you do to my son?"**

**"I can't believe you."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"That's exactly what your father said look what happened to him!"**

**"Don't ever touch them, don't ever hurt them, don't even **_**think **_**about it."**

**"We're leaving."**

**"Will you go with me?"**

**"How would you know how this feels?"**

**"I thought you cared about me."**

**"I need more time."**

**"Maybe I should just leave."**

**Time. Is Running. Out.**

**Dramatic I know here's the video ****Seddie-Slipped Away**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter is more of a funny one you'll see why once you meet Charlotte.**

Freddie walked away and headed to his next class. The rest of the day was a blur all Freddie could think about was Sam. She tried to talk to him but he always ran off. He didn't talk unless he was spoken to and he avoided Sam's questions. Bring! School was out. Everyone ran out, happy to leave school. Freddie got up and walked out of class. But someone grabbed him.

"Hey Benson." said Mackenzie.

Freddie didn't say a word.

"I'm talking to you freak!" said Mackenzie.

He shoved him into a locker, hard. Freddie's head hit the lock but he talked.

"H-hi."

Billy rolled his eyes "H-hi." he imitated.

"Listen we got a job for you." said Drew.

'Surprise Surprise.'

"We have another math page for you and science too." said Mackenzie. "Here"

He dropped the papers on him. They walked away and Freddie walked out of the building. He saw Carly wave, and Sam. Great. Freddie walked over and silently walked ahead. Mackenzie and his gang whistled at the girls. Freddie rolled his eyes and kept walking.

**At Carly's…..**

"Spencer we're home!" shouted Carly.

"Again not their house but okay!" said Spencer.

Gibby walked in and Spencer ran down the stairs, and tripped.

"Ah!" he shouted.

"You ready to go?" said Gibby.

"Oh I'm fine thanks." said Spencer as he got up.

"Where are we going anyway?" said Spencer.

"An orphanage." said Gibby.

Spencer sighed "But I still _want _these toys?"

"You would turn poor little innocent orphans away?" said Carly.

She sighs and starts to pout, Spencer looks at his toys then at Carly. Toys Carly. Carly toys. He walks over to her and sighs.

"Fine." he says.

Carly smiles, the group pick up the barney toys, and leave.

**At the orphanage….**

The iCarly gang walk in. Freddie opens the door and they quietly step in. The kids didn't notice them, they were too busy listening to the story Mrs. Dubbings was reading. This was the children's play area. It was painted forest green, and there were drawings of birds, monkey's, snakes, and tree frogs drawn by the children. The room had a light blue carpet. And in one corner of the room were four big bean bags.

They were, red, blue, purple, and green. The room also had one big window, a small chalkboard, one box of crayons, a few pieces of paper, a few books, and a small toy chest. Few toys but lots of kids. There were a few babies, toddlers, and kids from 4-9. The group set their toys down and all the children turned at the sound.

"Um Hi." said Carly "We're here to donate these-"

"TOYS!" shouted all the kids they knocked each other down trying to look at them.

"Thank you so much." said Mrs. Dubbings.

"Your welcome." said the iCarly gang.

"Look at dis!" said one little boy.

He held up a barney blanket and rubbed it against his dark cheek.

"It's so soft." he said.

"He's so cute." said Sam.

The boy smiled at her. He had a small green Scooby-doo bicycle helmet on. He took it off

"Poof!"

He said when his afro came out the children laughed.

"What's your name?" asked Sam.

"Tywer." he said.

"How old are you Tyler?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mrs. Dubbings says I'm thwee."

Sam frowned. He didn't even know his age? She hugged him.

"You're so cute." she said.

He smiled and sat down next to Sam, he laid at her feet with the barney blanket wrapped around him.

"You look familwer." he said.

"I look familiar?" she said.

He nodded. A girl who looked about three with short curly blond hair walked over. Her hair was covered by a tiny purple kit hat, she had blue eyes and pale .She tapped Freddie's knee and he kneeled down.

"Yes?" he said. (Ella)

She spoke quietly "I'm Ewwa can you pway?"

Freddie smiled "Sure."

Ella smiled and picked up a barney bouncy ball. Carly smiled as another girl came over who looked about seven walked over. She picked up a barney stuffed animal and hugged it.

"Wait, wait!" said Spencer.

He ran over.

"I think that was put in by my mistake little girl could I have it back?" said Spencer.

The girl smiled "It's Charlotte." Her smile turned into a scowl "And no!"

She stomped off with the toy.

"Well! I am just going to have to get that toy back!" said Spencer.

Carly rolled her eyes "She's what seven? It's _one barney _toy."

"It's _my_ one barney toy." sad Spencer.

"They don't even have _parents _give 'er a break." said Carly.

"But it's the Barney stuffed animal from the _90's _I've had it since I was little, dad gave it to me." said Spencer.

"And you put that in there?" said Carly.

"I didn't do it you did!" said Spencer.

"Don't blame this on me." said Carly.

"What? You're the one who put it in there." said Spencer.

"So just blame it on me?"

"_Yes_."

"Quit whining and go get your toy." said Carly.

Spencer groaned and walked off. Then a little boy walked up to Carly who was around three. He had tan skin, dark green eyes, and short red hair

"Hi are you…. Carly?" said the boy.

She knelt down "Yes I'm Carly."

The boy's face lit up "ICarly!" Guys it's ICarly!"

"Jason says your iCarwy!" said Ella.

"Well I'm just the tech kid but yeah I guess I'm part of icar-"

Ella wrapped her arms around him.

"You're my favwit." she whispered.

Freddie smiled.

"I knew they looked familwer!" said Tyler.

"Just give me back Barney!" shouted Spencer.

"No!" said Charlotte as she tugged on the toy.

"Please!" said Spencer.

"No!" said Charlotte and she kicked him in knee.

"Ow!" shouted Spencer "Your just like Chuck why does every child with a ch name hate me?"

"Cause you're a meanie!" said Charlotte.

"Oh I see how it is everybody else gets a kid even Spencer has someone even if she hates him I don't even have anyone to _not _like me." said Gibby.

A big group of kids looked at Gibby.

"GIBBY!" they shouted.

They all ran over to him, knocking him down.

"Yes, yes they love me!" said Gibby "Ow! Wait I'm not a jungle gym! I love you too, but your crushing me. Help!"

"Samanthwa! Samwantha!" said Tyler.

Sam giggled "Yeah?"

"I- bwought ower- my baby- sister." said Tyler.

"Oh Tyler let me help you." said Sam.

She rushed over to help Tyler pull a small blanket with someone inside she couldn't see yet. She peeked in

"Oh. She's so pretty." said Sam.

Inside the lamb blanket was a small dark skinned baby wearing purple PJ's with lamas she had dark brown hair like Tyler and soft pink lips, she was asleep. She spit up in her sleep and Tyler wrinkled his nose "Gwoss." Which caused Sam to laugh.

Freddie saw this and raised one of his eyebrows. He smiled and went back to playing with Ella. After meeting all the kids and making sure each kid had a toy they said good bye, well Spencer didn't say good- bye they dragged him out as he protested for his toy while Charlotte stuck out her tongue.

**The Next Day….**

Freddie was walking into school, he was dead tired but at least he wasn't being beaten. Carly had gone to ask one of her teacher's about some extra credit when Freddie opened the door he noticed something behind him.. Mackenzie's Gang smoking something, not cigarettes. Freddie was so shocked before he could stop himself he accidently said

"You're doing drugs?"

'Oh crap.' he thought as they turned around.

**Dun-Dun-Dun I know don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. Video: Two Is Better Than One-Seddie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Some language**

"Hey Benson." said Mackenzie.

"Guys what are you doing?" said Freddie.

"Smoking some pot a cigarette or two possibly a little weed. Want some?" said Billy.

"No thanks." said Freddie.

He started to walk away.

"You're not gonna tell on us are you Freddie?" said Drew. "I'm the drug's guy if you ratted us out what would I be to the gang?"

"N-no I won't tell but you guys really should get off that. Just hanging around people who smoke it could give you lung cancer." said Freddie.

"Listen Benson, you seem a little concerned about us so maybe you'll tell on us. I know you say you won't but I'm not taking chances give me my homework." said Mackenzie.

Billy pushed Freddie forward. Freddie held up the papers and Mackenzie grabbed them.

"Thank you." he said.

While Freddie's arm was still up Mackenzie grabbed it and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow! What are you d-doing?" said Freddie.

"Not taking any chances of you telling on us." said Drew.

Drew smirked, he walked up and kicked Freddie in the stomach. Bill lifted him off his feet.

"Come on guys! I won't tell I swear! " said Freddie.

"I don't know I _do _need a new punching bag." said Bill.

"No really I won't tell I'll keep doing your homework I won't tell a soul I promise ple-

Billy punched him in the stomach. Freddie winced tears came into his eyes. Cold sweat ran down his arms and head. He was shaking.

"P-please guys, stop." said Freddie.

Billy made a fist he swung it forward

"Please!"said Freddie.

Billy smirked and drew his fist back. He dropped Freddie. Freddie shakily sighed of relief and Billy laughed.

"Good thing we came here early, if any teachers were out here that would've been bad." said Drew.

"Yeah Billy people could've heard Freddie keep it down." said Mackenzie.

"Ah I just like to scare him." said Billy smirking.

Mackenzie smirked and they walked away. But Freddie didn't walk away, he didn't get up. Everything hurt. Freddie hadn't gotten a good sleep in at least four days, he was getting beaten up, he was scared out of his mind, and his friends were getting curious. It was a good thing he hadn't talked to Sam. She would've figured it out by now. He thought of Ella. Had she ever been bullied?

What happened to her father? And her mother? After a few minutes Freddie got up and walked to class which he would miss due to sleep anyway but who cared? Freddie walked into the building he looked down his shirt was stained with blood, great. He sighed and went to clean it up. Sam saw him, since when was she early?

"Freddie I came to talk to you, what's going on?" she said.

Freddie didn't say anything he just kept walking completely ignoring her. Sam ran up to him he saw a tear on her face out of the corner of his eye but Freddie didn't look at her.

"Freddie i-is that blood? What happened?" she said.

"Nothing." he said.

He started to walk faster.

"Talk to me Freddie!" she said.

Freddie ran off. He could hear Sam's voice as he ran.

"I thought you cared about me." she said.

He wanted to run back and say he did care about her that he would always for care about her. But he didn't. He got shirt wet dried it and went to his class early. Sam walked in of course. But she didn't say anything she just took her seat. Why wasn't she saying anything? Freddie looked at her, and automatically regretted it.

There were tears streaking her cheeks and she was staring at him like she was lost. He could read the look on her face 'Why Freddie? Why did you abandon me?'. He turned around and got out his books the other kids walked in, and class started.

**After class….**

In the halls Carly and Gibby were talking about Freddie.

"I asked him to wait for me but when I came back from Mr. Armand's class he was gone." said Carly.

"Maybe he just forgot or went to class and got caught up in asking _his _teacher something." said Gibby.

"Maybe." said Carly.

Gibby put a hand on Carly shoulder and looked into her eyes "It'll be okay."

Carly blushed "Thanks Gibby.

"Anytime." he said.

Then Freddie walks past them not saying a word, a few minutes later Sam walks up to her locker grabs her stuff and slams the door shut.

"What? she said.

"You just seemed angry." said Carly.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked away Gibby and Carly raise an eyebrow.

"You really think it'll be okay?" said Carly.

"More of a hope." said Gibby.

"That's what I thought." said Carly.

She sighed. Gibby put his arm on her shoulder and looked at her. She smiled and gave him a hug.

'She's so pretty.' he thought.

"Umm …."

"Well…."

"Gotta go to…."

"Llama." said Gibby.

And he walked away.

"Llama." said Carly while she waved.

**Back over to Sam and Freddie…..**

Sam looked up at the banners for the fall dance next Friday. Sam had hoped Freddie would ask her but now she had given up hope. Considering he hated her. She sighed. Her life was so depressing these days seeing sad orphans, sad Freddie, said friends and she herself was sad.

Her life felt like a top. Somebody would spin her around and before she could even make sense of what was happening something else happened. All she did was spin spin spin. Because the world just _loved _to mess up her life. _Oooh Freddie's mad at Sam what will she do? _Why did this always happen to her?

'What did I do that was so bad? Other than, going to prison a few times, lying to my teachers, getting sent to the principal's office, harassing Freddie, and about three or four other people?'

Sam sighed again and walked to her class Carly, and Freddie. Great.

**After School….**

Carly stood waiting for Freddie with Sam next to her, they had no idea what was going on inside but Carly stood patiently well trying to be patient while she tapped her foot. Like usual waiting, not knowing they should be running to help Freddie.

Freddie looked right then left and ran to his locker. He felt downright sick. He couldn't even go to his locker without freaking out. He quickly grabbed his things ran towards the door when someone stopped him by his book bag and threw him against the locker, Mackenzie's Gang.

"What? What do you want me to do?" said Freddie.

"Nothing." said Billy.

Freddie sighed of relief.

"We're just here to beat the crap outta ya." said Drew.

"Why-"

"Half my answers are WRONG!" shouted Mackenzie while Billy and Drew smirked at Freddie.

"The teacher's pissed, first good now suddenly bad! She was finally starting to get her ugly face outta mine! Now she's _making _me stay for tutoring." said Drew.

"Damn it! I finally got them off my back! There gonna try and call in my dad now! Do I want to hear them talking about some stupid college I could get in? No! They'll ground me. And you know what that means I won't get to go over to Drew's, no drugs for me! And I, NEED to smoke." said Billy.

He punched Freddie in the stomach.

**Outside…**

"Maybe we should go check on Freddie he's been late all week." said Sam.

"I don't know he seemed pretty mad today, maybe we should give him some space." said Carly.

"Yeah that's true," said Sam. "Plus he probably won't want to see me anyway he won't talk to me."

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen in a protected school?" said Carly.

"True, and I think all there are teachers in there, it wouldn't do any good for us to make Freddie angry." Sam replied.

Carly nodded "Let's just wait and not ask when he come out he obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'll wait a few more minutes but I _am _going to ask him." said Sam.

**Back Inside….**

"Guys I'm sorry! I've been staying up so late I must've not put the answers in the right place, I'm really sorry!" shouted Freddie.

"Sorry's not good enough, if I'm not gonna get any weed I mine as well kick your ass." said Mackenzie.

He punched him, Billy kicked him in the stomach, Drew punched him in the face. Freddie tried to run but Drew shoved him into lockers, Freddie felt the cold metal smash against his head and he felt the blood running down his head as they punched him again. Mackenzie pulled back and punched him in the face. Mackenzie's knuckles strike Freddie's head, and shove the back of his head into the locker again.

Freddie looks up at Mackenzie's Gang and takes in a silent shaky breath. His chest is burning with pain and his head is throbbing, there's no point in running. He couldn't get away. There haunting him. The beating continues, all teachers and students are out of the building. Freddie's nose was bleeding. Freddie laid there praying they would leave, when he heard Ms. Brigg's voice.

"Who's playing around, no fun in my hallways!" said Ms. Brigg's.

Mackenzie's Gang ran off but not before Mackenzie glared daggers at Freddie. Freddie quickly scrambled to the boys bathroom until he heard Ms. Brigg's walk away, he quickly cleaned off what blood he could and ran out before Mackenzie's Gang could find him.

Carly and Sam were just about to walk in when he came running out.

"Whoa." said the girls as they were all knocked down.

"Geez Freddie, it's not like someone's out to get you." said Carly.

"Sorry." said Freddie.

If she only knew how wrong she was. Sam didn't say anything she only picked up her book bag dusted herself of and started walking. Freddie stared at her, he looked at Carly and she just rolled her eyes.

"She's in some bad mood." said Carly.

"Oh." said Freddie.

He kept his eyes up ahead thanking the lord Carly was behind him and couldn't see any possible blood stains.

"So, who are you going to the dance with?" said Freddie.

Sam quickly turned around and glared at him she was a blur as she ran back to them.

"I see how it is Benson! You won't talk to me all day, then once you think I can't hear you just ask Carly who's she going with! I can't believe I thought you were actually normal! Jerk!" she said as she stomped off.

"Sam I was just-"

"Save it Benson! You've liked Carly since you were in what sixth grade? If you haven't noticed she's not into you! Maybe at one point _someone _was but no one's st-stupid enough to like you for long! And if you think anyone will ever change your mind_ y-you_ better get a counselor!" said Sam.

She shed one tear that only Freddie saw and ran off , Freddie ran after her leaving a speechless Carly.

"Sam wait! It's not what you think! Please let me explain! Sam!" Freddie shouted.

She kept running and running Freddie finally stopped chasing her and just stared as she went out of sight. He was honestly about to have a mental breakdown, Sam was upset, he was upset, Mackenzie and his Gang were gonna kill him, and now Carly was going to ask if he liked Sam. Then everything would spill out and things would get awkward, if Sam had ever liked Freddie there was no chance she would anymore.

Mainly he just wanted to punch Mackenzie in the face. Or Drew. Or Billy. Better yet, the whole gang. Carly ran over to him.

"Freddie?" she said cautiously.

Freddie sighed of relief Carly knew now wasn't the right time she wasn't going to ask. She came closer and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" said Carly.

"Fine." said Freddie.

"You wanta talk about it?" said Carly.

"No."

Carly nodded "Okay."

They walked in silence.

"Do you think she'll still come for iCarly?" asked Carly.

Freddie rolled his eyes and kept walking of all the things she would say, she asked about iCarly. Carly walked up to him

"Freddie, that's not what I meant. I just hope she shows up because if she doesn't….. Well I, I wouldn't plan on talking to her again." said Carly.

"I know," said Freddie.

They continued up the stairs to their apartments. Carly paused and looked at him.

"You wanna come over to my place?" said Carly.

"Thanks, but right now I think I need to be alone." said Freddie staring at the floor.

"Okay." said Carly.

Freddie walked into his apartment without a word he walked to his room without a sound, he quietly opened his door without a sound. Then he glared at the door and slammed it shut as hard as she could.

"SLAM!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I_ HATE_ YOU!" Freddie shouted. "I HATE YOU MACKENZIE DUNLEDGE! I HATE YOU AND YOUR GANG! AND YOUR LUCKY I'M NOT STRONGER, OR I'D TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

Freddie's mom was at the Sewing Sweaters club and he knew she wouldn't be back for a half hour. At this point Freddie really didn't care if he got yelled at. The only thing he was looking forward to was iCarly. Freddie finished _his _homework and thought of what he could say to Sam. He knew Carly might've heard him but he'd just deny everything though. Though Freddie heard a chainsaw going and figured Spencer was probably making a sculpture. Freddie knew iCarly started in less than an hour so he sighed and got ready for iCarly.

**iCarly….**

Freddie bobbed his head back up he had almost fallen asleep. He knew this was getting out of hand so he was determined to go to bed as soon as he got home that night.

"Aw man, she has to come." said Carly pacing back and forth.

"Maybe she's not…." said Freddie.

Carly sighed.

"I'm sorry." said Freddie.

"It's ok." Carly responded "It wasn't your fault, it was just a misunderstanding. I just hope she-"

"I'm here!" said Sam.

"Hey Sam." said Carly.

"Hey." said Sam.

She didn't say anything to Freddie. She just circled her hands as if to say c'mon let's go. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"In 5…4…3…2…"

Sam pulled out a mustache while Carly pulled out an old pair of nerdy glasses.

"Where's Sam?" said Carly.

"I don't know!" said Sam.

"Oh no!"

"_How _will our lives go on without iCarly?"

They took off their disguises "Wait _I'm _Carly."

"And I'm Sam!"

"So this is….." said Carly.

She looked around the room pretending she had no idea where she was Sam shrugged. They both face palmed themselves and said

"Duh this is… iCarly!" they said together.

"And this week we received a comment from Stephanie123frogs." said Carly.

"Rib bit, rib bit, frogs rib bit, rib it, rib it." they said.

"Freddie?" said Carly.

Freddie nodded and pulled the message up on the screen "Dear Carly and Sam, after iCarly my favorite thing to watch is Glee, have you ever considered singing on _your _ show? Your friend Stephanie123frogs."

"Rib it, frogs, rib it, rib it, rib it," they said together

Carly laughed "Okay back to the question." she said.

"After shoving Freddie's mom out the door, who wanted to educate the 'Children f the internet' to eat vegetables we recorded _this_." said Sam.

"Enjoy, enjoy, watch it , won't you?" they said together.

Carly appeared in the screen with jet black long messy hair and a cardboard guitar with Sam next to her with crazy long orange hair and her own cardboard guitar.

"Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on!" they shouted into their microscopes.

"Sing with me! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Sing with me! Dream on! Dream on!" they continued as they swung their crazy hair back and forth.

They both slapped their hands against the guitar and made some pretty bad music. Suddenly their guitars broke they looked at each other.

"Uh what do we do now?" said Carly.

Sam shrugged "Burger king?"

And they walked out. The screen pulled back. Sam and Carly looked at each other.

"Yeah…." said Carly.

"Well Stephanie hope that answers your question." said Sam.

Freddie bobbed his head up again and the camera moved a little Sam and Carly looked at him.

"You okay Freddie?" said Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Freddie.

"Okay, well next on the show we're going to show you a of Spencer. Recently we donated some of his Barney toys because of the nightmares they've been causing him." said Carly.

The screen moved forward again.

"Hey Spencer," said Freddie.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to donate my barney toys."

"Why?"

"Because Carly says because I have nightmares about them every night that I can't handle them," said Spencer.

"Don't sweat it, Barney _Is _a little scary." said Freddie sarcastically.

"Later that day," said Freddie.

" "Just give me back Barney!" shouted Spencer.

"No!" said Charlotte as she tugged on the toy.

"Please!" said Spencer.

"No!" said Charlotte and she kicked him in knee.

"Ow!" shouted Spencer "Your just like Chuck why does every child with a ch name hate me?"

"Cause you're a meanie!" said Charlotte.

The clip ended and pulled back.

"Okay now to get over his anger Spencer has decided to make a Barney sculpture and destroy it on iCarly, that always makes me happy!" said Sam.

"Speaking of Spencer sculptures." said Carly 'We received an iCarly drawing from Anthony Wott just yesterday and we're going to show it to you right no-"

The camera shook, and Freddie fell to the ground the camera got fuzzy.

"Freddie!" said Sam.

The camera faded out…

**I know I'm mean I'm sorry but I've been wanting to have this for awhile no. Okay here is today's video: ****Seddie - Haunted**


	8. Chapter 8

Black, dark clouds hazed his vision. Where was he? His head was pounding. Oh yeah, he was at Carly's. Oh. Yeah. He thought nervously as he remembered the events that had happened. Freddie slowly raised his head.

"Ow," he said.

Just raising his head took a lot of energy from Freddie. He kept his head on the floor. Everything was fuzzy, his head ached, and he could barely see. Freddie did manage to make out a few people. Carly was biting her lip nervously while she talked to someone he couldn't make out. Spencer had his hands on Carly's shoulder and Sam was sitting on the steps.

The pain and confusion was easy to see on her tear stricken face. Freddie felt the hairs on his neck stand up when he saw her eyes. They were blank empty as if living this life was slowly taking her spirit. She wasn't shaking or trying to comfort anyone or even comfort herself. She just let the silent misty tears come down her glassy eyes.

'Wait a minute' thought Freddie 'How long have I been out?'

Freddie looked at the man Carly was talking to and made out a small cord around his neck his eyes widened. He knew it was the doctor. His thin snow white coat came into focus.

'No, they can't take me there. Everyone will be so worried, I have to get up _now_.'

Freddie made an effort to pick up his head but felt it fall back against the cool floor. Sam looked at him, and for a second her blank eyes showed a glimmer of hope. She stood up and walked towards him. She knelt down.

"Freddie?"

He turned away. He saw out of the corner of his eyes scarlet flare on her light cheeks.

"Listen Freddie you had us so worried, I did not sit there waiting for the doctor to say you were okay only for you to turn away from me. Look at me!" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Freddie mumbled.

"Could've fooled me, if you were gonna ask Carly to the dance you could've at least told me instead of leading me on." said Sam.

"Sam, I get it if you would be happy with me liking her because you don't like me but-"

"What are you talking about? Of course I well I-I'm not as mad at you anymore." said Sam.

"Oh."

Freddie tried to raise his head again but it dropped harder this time "Ow!" he said quietly.

"Hey be careful you fell hard, which brings me back to what I was originally going to say, Freddie what the heck is wrong with you? I don't care if it sounds stupid I want to know. Has your mom been feeding you fiber sticks from celery again and you fainted from not eating?"

Freddie rolled his eyes "No."

He shuddered at the memory "That was gross."

"Don't avoid the question what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Freddie sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me if you fainted there's a reason." said Sam.

"I'm just tired is all," said Freddie.

"Then why? What's going on with yo-"

"Freddie!" said Carly.

She ran over and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you wake up or else I swear I would've come over sooner, I was talking to the doctor I told him about what was going on. He said you needed to get more sleep, he also said to stay hydrated." said Carly.

"Oh he's not checking up on me?" said Freddie said with relief.

"His assistant called and said his kids were destroying his office so he had to go." said Carly.

"Why is something _wrong_?" asked Sam.

"No." said Freddie.

"Just don't tell my mom she would _freak_." said Freddie.

"Shocker." replied Sam.

"Yeah but for once your mom wouldn't be the only one worried." said Carly. "You gave us a scare."

"How long was I out?" said Freddie.

"About four minutes the longest most people usually faint is a minute or two. " Sam replied. "You know what I heard is a _big___cause of fainting? Emotional stress you okay?"

Freddie groaned "See this is exactly why I was avoiding you I already have a mother who makes me take a weekly tick bath I don't need anyone else worrying about me." said Freddie.

"Sorry when someone's continuously late and running they're usually running from something or _someone._" she replied.

"Well I'm not one of those people."

"Again," said Sam "Could've fooled me."

Freddie rolled his eyes as Spencer walked over. Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Go out for a drink or two last night Freddo?" he asked.

Freddie smirked and raised his eyebrows up and down "And a dance or two."

"Freddie knock it off." said Sam.

Freddie groaned again "What is it with you lately?"

"Well someone's got to look out for you." said Sam.

"You sound like my mom," said Freddie.

"Maybe that's a good thing." she replied.

Her eyes went wide "I gotta go puke."

She walked out of the studio with Spencer behind her to check on his sculpture leaving Carly and Freddie alone.

Freddie smirked "I can't believe she said that."

"Neither can I," replied Carly.

"But Freddie what really happened?"

Freddie rolled his eyes "I'm doing fine."

"No you're not, what your doing is hurting Sam," said Carly.

Freddie looked away as a silent tear went down his cheek. She was right. He _was _hurting Sam. Freddie had never seen Sam in this much pain. And it hurt him too.

"I'd never hurt her on p-purpose." said Freddie.

"Freddie I just want you to makes things right, you can't just sit around while Sam cries. Have you seen what you're doing to her?"

'Stop talking.'

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it."

'Neither do I so just be quiet and let me deal with this.'

"I mean if you like her you should treat her better."

'Carly Shay shut up, me treating her like this is protecting her.'

" I know how it feels to like someone and be embarrassed, but that doesn't give you the right to treat her like crap."

'You don't know how I feel you don't know the circumstances.'

"I know how it feels to be stressed about liking someone-"

"How would you know how this feels?" Freddie shouted.

Carly looked taken back.

"How would you know how _any_ of this feels? You don't know what I've been through. Or what I'm going through now!" he continued. "So leave me alone!"

He tried to get up, to run. Away from Carly, away from Sam, away from his problems. But he fell. Hard. Freddie wiped his eyes and sniffed. She could hear him give a shaky sigh. Carly looked at him and walked over.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you were right."

"I just-"

"You want Sam to be happy I-I understand Carly."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's _really_ going on? Please tell me." she said.

"I can't," Freddie responded.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Sam opened the door and walked in.

"He didn't talk if you're wondering," said Carly.

"Freddie your really starting to make me angry what the heck is going on with you?" asked Sam.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he responded starting to get mad.

"I can't believe you."

Freddie sighed he held onto his computer stuff to help him get up. Sam and Carly walked over.

Sam punched him in the arm. He winced. She looked at him her expression was obvious her face said 'See? There _is _something you're not telling me.'

"Carly!" called Spencer "I need you to come to the store with me and buy some cheese!"

Carly rolled her eyes "Coming!" she replied.

Spencer and Carly left leaving Sam and Freddie alone in Carly's house. They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Freddie sighed again.

"We should leave," he said.

"Why we can't be seen together at your Mom's house and my mom's probably kissing me some guy which I'm pretty sure you don't want to see." said Sam

Freddie smirked, and rolled his eyes.

"Freddie you know that I'd never want anything to hurt you _ever._ I don't know what's going on with you, but it's killing me to see you like this." said Sam.

Freddie sighed "Try to understand when I say it's nothing I'm fine everything's under control."

"Freddie your bleeding!" said Sam.

"What where?" he replied.

She pointed to his shirt. There were spots of blood on his sleeves and a big dark spot on his chest.

'Damn bandages.' he thought.

"Take that shirt off Freddie!" said Sam.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said smirking trying to make her forget.

She glared knives at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Freddie if there's something wrong with yo-"

"There's not," he interrupted.

"There's blood all over your shirt! Let me see!"

"No!"

"Freddie I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"Wait we forgot the keys to the car." said Carly.

"Oh yeah." Spencer replied as they walked back up stairs.

Sam grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it up she gasped. Just then Mrs. Benson, Carly, and Spencer walked in.

"What did you do to my son?" she shouted.

Mrs. Benson ran over and pushed Sam out of the way before Freddie could make of sense of it all. They all gaped at Freddie's back. Bruises covered his entire back they were all a nasty yellowy dark purple, and there were red spots all over. Mrs. Benson hurried Freddie over to their apartment without a word.

**At Freddie's house…**

Mrs. Benson dabbed at Freddie's blooming bruises and frowned at the scars that stretched along his back. He winced now and then but other than that Freddie was dead silent.

"I don't want you ever talking to that girl again." said Mrs. Benson.

"But Mom it wasn't-"

"No! I know that Puckett girl isn't the nicest but this is unthinkable how can she live with herself she should be asham-"

"Mom leave her out of this!" Freddie replied.

"I am cleaning out your cuts and bruises if you hadn't been hiding this from me they would be cleaner and properly taken care of, your just lucky they didn't get infected," she continued.

"Mom I know this looks bad but it wasn't her fault," said Freddie.

"I know exactly how this will go down if I don't take action you'll keep hanging out with her maybe one day she'll start smoking and you'll try and stop her but she won't listen-"

"Mom I don't wanna talk about-"

"I'm not finished."

**Over at Carly's…**

Sam wiped her eyes. Carly and Spencer were still in shock and had no idea what to say.

"It wasn't me, b-but it mine as well have been if I had found out earlier he wouldn't be so hurt, I-I don't even know who did it s-so what am I gonna do? I mean it's not like I can just walk over to Freddie's house anymore so what am I g-gonna do about thi-"

"Sam, it's okay," said Carly as she walked over to the couch and sat down "Listen I know you didn't do this and I'm willing to help you find out who did this," said Carly.

"It could get rough," sad Sam.

"I know," Carly replied.

"There _could _be some language,"

"I know there could be- wait what? There can't be," she whispered this "language."

For the first in awhile Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. Oh Carly. So innocent.

"Oh um hello I'm Spencer I don't know if you realized this but I run the house. You two aren't running around looking for bullies."

"So basically what your saying is you would rather have Freddie get beat up daily." said Sam.

"No what I mea-"

"Spencer never liked him it's been his plan all alon-"

"No what I' m trying to say is-"

"That 'I have no soul'." said Sam quoting SpongeBob.

"Mwah hahahahahahaha." said Carly.

Spencer sighed "Fine you can look into it ask him that's IT! Got it?" said Spencer.

"Yes," they both said.

They opened the door they weren't going to listen to Spencer but they wanted to hear what was being said.

**Over the Benson's…..**

"As I was saying before you interrupted me she'll start smoking but you'll try to stop her talk her out of it-"

From outside the door Sam rolled her eyes "Oh yeah," she whispered "I _love_ to smoke she's such a worrier."

"Mom please don't talk about it."

The two girls looked at each other from in the hall talk about what?

"No! I've held my tongue about that girl long enough, I can see her smoking in the future and you'll hang out with her and her friends and they'll smoke sometimes her friends might pick on you toss you around a little and Sam will start drinking because you're her friend you'll try to protect her-"

"Mom _please_-"

The girls looked at each other again what had Freddie so worried and upset him so easily?

"You know what'll happen? Soon you'll realize she's not your friend anymore she's not the same person she's changed and after inhaling all that smoke you'll get lung cancer and die!"

"Please mom we haven't talked about it in years don't remind me I don't wanna relive it."

The girls looked at each other Freddie sounded like he was holding back tears. Should they stop Mrs. Benson?

"No this is something she would d-"

"Mom my friends aren't like tha-"

"That's exactly what your father said look what happened to him!"

"Stop it! Sam didn't do this my friends aren't like that! DON'T ACT LIKE IT'S HIS FAULT HE TRIED TO BE A GOOD FRIEND! YOU DIN'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT _HIM_! AND NEITHER DID I! I KNEW HE WAS SICK AND I NEVER DID _ANYTHING _TO HELP HIM! I DIDN'T PROTECT THE PEOPLE I LOVED SO I WAS TRYING TO DO IT _NOW_ BY NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT THIS!" Freddie shouted.

Freddie sat on the couch as tears rolled down his cheeks "I could've done something _anything _to help h-him, and I didn't. I could've told him to call professionals or told him it was dangerous, but what d-did I do? Nothing." He continued to cry as he trembled "Absolutely n-n-nothing."

Mrs. Benson joined him on their couch "Freddie I never said it was your fault I love you please-" She reached out to hug him.

Freddie backed away from her touch. Mrs. Benson face looked at him with glassy eyes just as Sam had. There family was so broken. He looked at her. From outside Carly and Sam looked at each other in shock. Poor Freddie. He had held this inside him for a long time. But who was he talking about? Freddie looked back at her. He could've hugged her, but he didn't. After what she had brought up he couldn't.

"Maybe I should just leave," said Freddie.

He grabbed his coat threw it on and ran out the door without looking back. He didn't need to. He already knew what awaited him at home. Sorrow, something he'd had quite enough of. Carly and Sam backed up when he came out. He looked at them realizing they had been watching him. He sighed and walked down the hallway leaving the girls shocked and silent unsure of what to say.

**With Freddie…**

By now Freddie had walked a few miles. But he would go back. He always did. And Freddie knew it. It made him feel like a coward. Knowing he always ran back to his mother. The woman who had shut her husband's death away for so many years, managed to move on. At least Freddie thought she had. Boy was he wrong.

Freddie was used to his mom being over dramatic, worried, paranoid, crazy, that was his mom alright. But she seemed so upset, so troubled, so…. broken. And it was sad it hurt Freddie.

After his father's death Mrs. Benson gave Freddie hugs and told him she loved him through her tears, that she would never let anything happen to him. And to be careful to make good choices in his life. She made him fat free chocolate chip cookies with secretly added vitamins (something she'd been doing for years) and watched Oprah with him. He didn't go to school the next day. His mom barely talked to him she stayed in her room and Freddie was sure he heard crying. The next day was Saturday, the funeral. After that day they never talked about his father again.

How did she manage to put it off for so long? How? And why? Freddie felt yet another tear slide down his cold cheek. It was so cold Freddie expected the tear to freeze. But he wasn't worried about his mother, he had a chip in the back of his head. She could always find him, unfortunately.

Freddie looked around if his mother wanted to come after him she'd have to drive awhile without realizing Freddie had walked toward the bad part of town. As Freddie was walking he made out three figures surrounded by smoke. They walked towards him and Freddie quickly walked away. But one grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing out so late Benson? Isn't your mommy worried?" the voice said in a dark mocking voice.

Mackenzie.

"I assure you she's fine." he replied sarcastically.

"I don't like your tone Benson, where are they?" he said.

The gang looked around like with greedy smirks on their faces obviously expecting something.

"What are you talking about?" said Freddie.

Mackenzie shoved Freddie against the brick wall Freddie winced as one of his bruises hit a brick that was sticking out. Mackenzie pushed him in closer. He knew how to handle kids like Freddie. He'd done it before, but he'd never _ever _taken it this far. Freddie was just so weak.

"You have something," he whispered in the most terrifying voice "Something we want."

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about," Freddie replied though he knew he did.

"Listen Benson I'll make it clear," said Billy.

He stepped forward and Mackenzie let him take over only Billy was even less merciful than Mackenzie he held him in the air by his neck, choking Freddie. Billy smirked letting Freddie run out of air Freddie tried to breathe but the air passed him by taunting him as he gasped for air.

"We want something believe it or not that's even _more _addictive than drugs," said Billy. "Something you've had for quite some time now but now it's our turn to play with 'em."

"Yeah, w-we want 'em" Drew replied Billy glared at him for interrupting and smacked him upside the head still holding Freddie with one hand.

"We want the girls," said Billy "We told ya we wanted 'em so talk to 'em soon or else," he said then he dropped Freddie onto the hard ground.

More like threw. Freddie coughed and coughed he couldn't stop. He coughed for a little awhile until he managed to take in some air he regulated his breathing and turned towards Mackenzie's Gang. Their eyes glared but they smirked at his pain.

He was miles away from his family now, at least a half hour. Freddie looked at them helplessly what was he going to do now?

**Back the apartments…. (No times passed)**

Mrs. Benson ran out of her room "Freddie!" she shouted.

She bumped into Carly and Sam and glared at them her face showed anger, rage, and not hidden very well in her eyes was… pain. She pushed past them calling her son's name over and over again. She turned back to the girls who had no idea what to do and glared. Mrs. Benson walked over to Sam.

"Why did you do it?" she said.

"I didn't do-"

"WHY? Can't you see you make his life hard enough as it is?"

"Mrs. Benson it was n-"

"Do you know how hard his life is? NO YOU DON'T!" said Mrs. Benson she looked at Carly.

"And what about you? Freddie's always been kind to you! He liked you and you hurt him every time if you cared about him at _all _you wouldn't let Sam hurt him not now not ever!"

"Mrs. Benson you've got it all wrong we-" Carl started.

"NO I've got it all _right _you hurt him you put him down do you know _just _how much my boy cares about you? He jumped in front of a car to save your _life _Shay! What'd you do in return? You made him _think _you liked him when really you didn't! What about you Puckett? You've _really _hurt him! How about when you've punched him or kicked him or embarrassed him on the web-"

"Hey that's way more you than m-"

"I'm not finished, have you ever thought about anyone but yourself? Do you know how much pain you bring him?" she said.

Mrs. Benson looked at her really looked at her. Her face plainly said 'How could you treat him this way? What did he do that was so bad?' Sam turned away feeling guilty. She couldn't look at Mrs. Benson whether _she _had given Freddie those bruises or not she had been awful to him and she knew it.

"Well if you don't have anything to say I have to track down my son," she said as she went back into the room leaving the two girls alone it the halls.

"I….. I d-didn't d-do it but I-I _did _pick on him for years maybe I didn't cause him all the bleeding and bruises he has now but what if I did before? He could've hidden it. _Why, _why did I do it? Maybe I was just jealous or I needed something to take my anger out on," said Sam.

"Sam you're not a saint neither am I nor Freddie. You just have a rough life you simply need a better way to handle your anger that's all," said Carly kneeling down to the floor with Sam.

Sam mumbled something, lost in thought.

"I, I have to go after him," said Sam.

"What?"

"I _have _to I could've stopped this early on but I didn't so I'm going to try now," said Sam.

Without a word she ran off with Carly calling her name. But she didn't look back, this was something she needed to do on her own. She wouldn't allow Carly to see her like this. She was already ready regretting her decision to let Freddie see her like this.

Carly ran in to Mrs. Benson as she was leaving.

"Look Mrs. Benson I know you don't like me but believe it or not I care about your son Sam went after him and I need to go with you, _please _for Freddie let me come with you," said Carly.

Mrs. Benson sighed "Fine but only this once," she said.

Carly smiled and gave Mrs. Benson a huge hug Mrs. Benson looked down at her with surprise but smiled but it quickly disappeared.

"Germs!" said Mrs. Benson as she prayed disinfecting spray in the air making Carly cough, how did Freddie out up with this?

**W/ Freddie….**

They all glared at him "Well what'll it be?" said Mackenzie.

"Yeah wh-what'll it be?" said Drew.

"Shut up!" Mackenzie and Billy said in union.

Freddie gulped as Drew backed away in fear.

"Listen Benson I'll help you out give me the girls or else, I'll find 'em myself and it'll go down pretty quick you know what I want what we want so give 'em to us or we'll get ourselves and they'll have you to blame," said Billy.

"If they really mean that much to ya you'll hand 'em over," said Mackenzie.

"Choose B-Benson," said Drew.

"They'll be mine soon enough anyways and then they can be raped and left to cry for all I care those girls think there so special every other girls likes us but they play hard to get," said Mackenzie.

"They're the r-real treasure," said Drew "An- and we'll get 'em whether you like it or not. We'll be sure to tell 'em you said hi."

Freddie stood up and glared at the boys as they towered over him.

"I don't care what you do to me I'll never let them out of my sight when it comes to you. Don't ever touch them, don't ever hurt them, don't even _think _about it." said Freddie poking Mackenzie in the chest.

He knew how this would for them but he didn't care if he had to die had to suffer it would be for his firmed and the love of his life it was worth it. The look of surprise on Mackenzie's face was priceless even though Freddie was scared out of his mind he couldn't help but smile, just a little.

"You've made your choice," said Mackenzie.

Drew hesitated then shoved him against the brick wall "A st-stupid one," he said doubtfully, unsure of his actions.

Freddie winced "I guess you wouldn't understand you don't know what it's like to care about anyone but yourself,"

Mackenzie pounded his fist against the brick wall "OH YEAH? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? Huh Benson? I cared about someone else I was in love!"

Billy and Drew looked at each other they both knew what was coming. Of all the things Freddie could have said that was the worst.

Freddie could've sworn he saw a tear roll down Mackenzie's cheek "I loved someone… a-and I thought, I thought she loved me too. BUT YA KNOW WHAT? SHE DIDN'T! I loved that girl I protected her I wanted to have a future with her I used to watch shows with her and pretend to be on Jersey Shore or whatever just to make her laugh, sh-she had the most, the most _beautiful _laugh it sounded like the tinkling of little bells. Then she switched to another school. She fell in love with someone. I had always been her friend. I should've known that was all I'd ever be to her," said Mackenzie.

"He was a great guy always treated her right loved her made her laugh like _I _used to. And I couldn't say he was mean to try and break them up and it made me angry. But then I realized something the world is awful and horrible so I stopped being nice to him I stopped trying to get what I wanted I got other people to do it for me then I met Billy and Drew. And the girl came over to my house but when I dropped her off…. I-I pulled out a knife if I couldn't have her why should he? Why couldn't I get rid of him? She ran out of the car terrified grabbed her boyfriend, they ran inside, and I-I never saw her again. I called her and the first time she answered she said 'Mackenzie I miss the old you the boy who was kind and watched jersey shore and made me laugh I miss the old you,' she hung up and then she never answered one of my calls again," he said.

Freddie looked at him, Mackenzie still had an evil smirk on his face but Freddie could see the pain bunched behind his eyes. This wasn't the bully he knew but Freddie could tell Mackenzie hadn't meant to let this softer side of him out. Mackenzie saw him staring and he turned to Freddie.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU KNOW WHY?"

Freddie backed up and shook his head.

"BECAUSE I learned something that day if you want anything you have to take it! I could've taken that guy's life but I didn't cause I was too weak! Or if I had taken her I would've never had to worry y about him! So I stopped being weak I showed kids who was the boss I took over this gang and I've never felt more in control in my life!" he said as he grabbed a cigarette.

"You're lying Mackenzie even to yourself. You're not in control and you know it neither are you two. Mackenzie please I can help you get better grades we could get you someone to talk to I could help you all of you," said Freddie.

Mackenzie grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the brick wall he punched Freddie in the gut. He threw him towards the sidewalk, Freddie could see him getting closer. He was so angry he didn't think about what he was doing he just wanted to make Freddie hurt the way he had. He didn't realize here Freddie could run, and that's just what Freddie did.

He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, running, running, running. He stopped for a moment and continued to run he had no idea where he was gong but he had to run and run fast. Who knows how long he ran it had to be at least an hour. Run, run, run, stop, run , run, run, stop. The routine continued for a long time Freddie might not be strong but he was fast.

At least he was until they caught up to him. Freddie bolted breathing hard from running so much, and panting. He felt like he was going to faint again. He started to slow down.

_'No please not now,'_

But he continued to slow down though he was running for all he was worth. Until he finally collapsed. Unfortunately for Freddie he was still awake to take the beating. Which he definitely got. Bad. it seemed like it went on for hours. Bam! Someone pushed him against another wall. Wham! Someone punched him in the face.

Another kick. Punch. Kick. Shove. Hit. Kick. Punch. Hit. Shove. Again and again and again. Freddie lay there taking it giving up. He just prayed for a miracle.

**W/ Carly, Mrs. Benson, and Sam…..**

They had picked Sam up not long after leaving the building though she argued. Then Mrs. Benson said her arguing was wasting time and Freddie could be hurt. Sam jumped in after that. They had to keep changing roads looking for him. He was constantly changing directions on Mrs. Benson's tracker.

"Mrs. Benson," whispered Sam.

"Yes?" she replied politely.

"I didn't do it. I-I admit I've hurt Freddie and I'm sorry but I didn't do _this _to Freddie. I've never hurt him like _this_."

"So you think because you don't give my son a ton of bruises _now _I'll forgive you?" replied Mrs. Benson.

"I didn't," Sam sniffed and wiper her eyes "I didn't _ask _for you to forgive me I just want you to know that it wasn't me I've been awful to Freddie I admit it and I'm sorry that's all I wanted to say."

"Well you can tell that to Freddie when we get to him," said Mrs. Benson.

"Aren't we close to him yet?" said Carly.

"Well he stopped changing directions in fact he's not moving at all. We'll be there in a minute or two and Sam for your sake he better be okay," said Mrs. Benson as she continued to drive like a maniac.

"MY SAKE? I'm not the one who brought up whoever you brought up who was he anywa-"

"DON'T TALKE ABOUT IT," said Mrs. Benson.

"Sorry geez," Sam replied.

"You should be it's none of you business who that man is," she replied as she wiped away a tear "E-excuse me I mean w-was."

"He ….." said Carly not wanting to upset Mrs. Benson with the word.

"Died? Y-yes L-L-Leo d-died," she replied barely able to say her husband's name.

"Well we know he's not Freddie's dad cause there divorced," Sam said.

"W-who told you that?" said Mrs. Benson.

"Freddie," they both replied.

**Back to Freddie…..**

Freddie laid in the alley accepting the beating, giving up, he knew he would've had it eventually but it still hurt. Oh it hurt like hell! Freddie had a cut on his lip, bruises, blood, and a black eye on his face.

"Don't worry it'll get better eventually," said Billy as he kicked him in the eye.

Freddie shouted in pain.

"Not that it looked that great from the start," said Mackenzie as they continued to beat down on him.

HIs face wasn't the only thing in pain his stomach had a nasty dark bruise running along him followed by blood that was spotting his shirt. He had cuts on his jeans revealing blood and bruises he had rings around his neck from being held up in the air and then thrown back.

Drew grabbed him by the neck when he told Freddie without the drugs he wouldn't be anything to the gang he meant it. After Mackenzie joined Billy hardly talked to him Billy was the tough lady's man and Drew was his helper. That's how it went. Other than that he was just someone Billy yelled at. When Mackenzie joined he seemed okay and Drew thought maybe Billy would beat on him instead, oh how wrong he was. Now he had Mackenzie _and _Billy on his back.

Sometimes they pushed him around other times they hit him punched him. It was only every now and then but it still hurt not just physically Drew couldn't believe they would _both _team up on him. So to calm the bullying he gave 'em drugs. Of course Drew wasn't an angel. He _liked _the look on helpless kids faces, he _liked _everyone staring at him and the gang when they walked in, he _liked _doing drugs, and he _liked _having other kids do his homework. But he was a _little _nicer.

"This is what you get Benson!" shouted Drew.

But he had a twinge of regret as he saw the look on Freddie's face. Despair, hurt, defeat. What was he doing? He shook the though away as he punched Freddie, he was doing what he had to. If he didn't they'd hurt him more and who would he have as a friend? No one. Who would want to be friend with a member of Mackenzie's gang? No one.

'Could ya blame 'em? Look at how we treat 'em.' he thought.

Drew was holding Freddie in the air he was choking him. Mackenzie and Billy were finally cheering for him treating him like he belonged, but was it worth it? No. He dropped Freddie and backed away. Freddie gave a shaky sigh and took in air. What if that was him?

'That _could _be you if you stop beating kids up other than drugs your nothing to them. But I'm beating up kids, they get what _I _deserve I'm the one who's doing all there horrible things. What did Freddie do to deserve this?' thought Drew.

Mackenzie and Billy had continued to beat Freddie though Drew hadn't noticed. But the two boys looked at him.

"What are you _doing_ Drew?" said Billy.

"Yeah aren't ya gonna help us give the kid what he deserves?" added Mackenzie in an aggressive voice.

Drew backed away he was afraid of Mackenzie and Billy too. Did he want to mess with them? No. Did he want to continuously beat up Freddie? No. Maybe if he played his cards right…..

"Well I-I'm letting the kid take in all the shame the feelings of nothing. Letting him focus on the pain more. Besides if we keep beating him who will we have to do our homework for us? He can't write with a broken hand. I mean we could scare him into trying but our grades probably wouldn't go up much." said Drew.

"Yeah that's true Benson's too much of a dumbass to write with his left hand. I mean look at the shape his hands in now," said Billy as he stepped onto Freddie's hand.

Freddie shook "Ah! Please. Please stop! P-p-please." he manage to let out as he tried to hide a sob.

Drew winced he knew how a sprained hand felt. He had tried to stop Mackenzie from punching him once by blocking with it.

Mackenzie laughed "Oh Freddie remember to keep the girls in sight you said you would have hobbling over to us in crutches trying to save 'em."

"Well….. alright but one more punch, you can give it Drew. We're sorry we weren't nice to you earlier so you can have the last one," Mackenzie lied.

Drew looked at him unsurely he didn't want to and now he _really _didn't want to. What was Mackenzie playing at? Drew knew he wasn't trying to be nice. Then he realized it, Mackenzie must be trying to find out why Drew _really _stopped, Billy too.

He bit his lip and looked at Freddie. He could see the red lines around his neck and the tears on it from being grabbed so rough. He couldn't do it. Especially not with Freddie looking at him like that he just couldn't.

"O-okay s-sure," he said.

He bent down and gently picked up Freddie though he heard him wince. Freddie looked into Drew's eyes again he saw a pair of glassy ones and he knew Drew was trying not to cry. Drew took a deep breath and gulped as he felt the gang's eyes on him.

"WELL what are ya waiting for you don't have to be gentle with him geez he's not made of glass you idiot," said Billy.

"Besides," added Mackenzie smirking "He's had worse."

Drew raised a shaking fist and Freddie squeezed his eyes shut when they all heard a car. Mackenzie and Billy glanced at each other.

"Just drop 'em Drew and run!" they both said.

The two guys ran off leaving Drew holding Freddie he quickly but gently put Freddie down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he said before he ran off.

Freddie let out a shaky sigh then he shouted over the pain he could feel from breathing.

**Back to the ladies…..**

"Oh, Fr-Freddie said that?" replied Mrs. Benson.

"Yeah," the both replied again.

"Why do you ask?" said Sam.

"Oh I-I just didn't think he would remember that f-far back," she replied.

"Why was it bad? I'm sorry Mrs. Benson we shouldn't have asked," said Carly.

"N-no it's okay we just we um split up when Freddie was little," Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh" they both replied.

Suddenly the tracker made a beeping noise and they saw Freddie laying in an ally. They all jumped out of the car.

"FREDDIE!" his mother shouted.

She ran over and without looking at him gave him a hug Freddie winced and Ow he said quietly about to cry. She separated from him "What's wro-" she looked at him. She gasped. How had Freddie managed to run into these people again?

For once she looked around, no wonder they were in the awful part of the city! Carly and Sam watched a foot away they wanted to hug him but knew they shouldn't so the girls stood back.

"Come on Freddie let's get you home," said Mrs. Benson.

Sam picked him up gently and they placed him in the backseat. He laid down refusing to talk about it until they got home which the girls regretfully agreed to. They didn't know what exactly had happened to Freddie but they knew one thing for sure, Freddie was in danger and the sooner he told them about it the better.

**So yes you saw bit of the gang's stories and we're gonna have some **_**definite **_**confrontation next chapter. I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty please w/ this chapter. Also thank you all reviewers! This is the most reviewed story I've ever had! Video: ****All Day-Seddie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers luv ya! Not gonna waste ur time just a suggestion u should play Vienna by Billy Joel while you read the first few paragraphs**

Freddie lay quietly in the back seat awkward silence filling the small vehicle but Freddie knew everyone there was about to burst with questions. His brain told him to slow down. What could he possibly say? Where would he start? Would he lie? Again? No he couldn't. He couldn't pull it off and even if he couldn't he was just tired of lying. It really was exhausting.

But if he wasn't careful Mackenzie would do something to him again. Would the other's wait for him if he was knocked down again? He couldn't afford to slow down he had to always be on the run. Freddie missed focusing on iCarly, doing time wasting stuff like making up rap battles about peanut butter ( which Sam always won), he missed enjoying life, and most of all he missed his friends, parents. Sure he saw them but he was always in such a rush.

'Maybe I _should_ slow down,' thought Freddie.

The truth was he had to face to his problems his life was fine before, he had had enough problems already like being romantic with Sam yet not being a complete doofus. Tonight he had to focus on _this _and stop getting ahead of himself. Mainly he had just missed being himself relaxed, happy, somewhat funny?

'I _am_ pretty hilarious,' he thought while smirking.

There was Freddie the guy who tended to be sarcastic who _could _end up getting a girl? Maybe? Freddie looked up and noticed they were almost there and he started thinking about what to say. Soon they were pulling up and they silently walked out. Lubert looked up

"HEY! CAREFUL ON MY FLOOR BLOOHLAAJAABI," he said.

Freddie smiled despite the mood he was in at Lubert. Lubert stared at him and Freddie quickly looked away.

'Do I look that bad? I mean Lubert hardly looks at me except when he's yelling if he noticed I must look crap.'

They walked up the stairs and into Mrs. Benson while she held open the door he saw Spencer open the door and look at him or try to without his jaw dropping as he closed his door. Mrs. Benson sat down and patted the seat next to her as if it this was just some simple chat he felt everyone's eyes on him and nervously sat in the only chair not for two or three.

Mistake. He felt worse now that he was alone, oh well. He sighed and readied himself for the questions.

"Freddie you better not lie."

"We just want to talk to you son."

"What should we start with how he ran off or how he's been lying to us for what a few weeks?"

"For once I agree with Sam Fredward who did this to you?"

"Freddie we need to know I know it might be a little scary but this is killing us I bet it's having the same effect on you."

Freddie nodded at Carly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up he's about to talk," said Sam.

"You guys are right, I-I've lied to you about this about _everything _I haven't been sleeping because I've been doing other kids homework and having nightmares a-about them. So I became tired and fell asleep in most of my classes. They hurt me too I-I tr-tried to hide it and I did a pretty good job after they left I would run and clean up the bloo-"

"Blood?" said Mrs. Benson.

Freddie nodded "And it worked it worked for awhile a-and I thought I was home free. But soon they were having me do more s-sometimes they'd just beat me up for saying something about them beating up kids. I grew re-restless and I knew Carly or Sam would find out so I tried to avoid them. I was upset but it wasn't that bad, _yet_. One day I came early to school with Carly and while she went to talk to a teacher-"

"She should've been there," mumbled Mrs. Benson.

Freddie looked at her "Maybe I shouldn't have been so _weak _maybe it was my fault if that hasn't crossed your mind leave them out of this. It's not their fault I need to learn how to defend my_self. _I s-saw them and they w-were doing drugs before I could stop m-myself I said aloud 'you're doing drugs?' they saw me and beat me up they thought I was gonna tell on them either way they like beating me up. It just got w-worse as time passed. Then you guys found out and things just went downhill from there and when I ran off to try and think and just get away from my problems I ran into them again when I saw their gang," said Freddie.

"FREDWARD do you know how much danger you were in still _are _in why wouldn't you tell us this?" said Mrs. Benson.

Freddie looked down avoiding her gaze, he just couldn't look at her and he couldn't cry in front of the girls either.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Sam who was moving towards him despite Mrs. Benson's glare

"I could've helped you," she continued "We could've stopped them _together_."

"Because you've got enough to worry about and I would never put you in danger like that-"

"Freddie please come here," said Mrs. Benson "PLEASE. Listen girls this is a family matter I need to talk to my son."

Freddie gulped and walked away.

"You know it's okay to ask for help every now and then," she said as she stroked his hair.

Freddie stroked her hair too as the two girls rolled their eyes but smiled that Mrs. Benson wasn't going to freak out.

"I kn-know," he said "I know."

"But _why _Freddie _why _didn't you tell us? This could've ended a long time ago," said Mrs. Benson.

"We would've gladly helped," added Carly.

"I know but I don't want you guys putting yourself in danger because of me," said Freddie as he looked to the girls.

"So this has been going on for how long?" said Mrs. Benson.

"Two or three weeks," said Freddie "I mean they've come to me before but never like this I guess they just got confident that they wouldn't get caught and made me their regular."

Freddie looked at her surprised that she hadn't flipped out yet or given some huge hug. Spoke too soon he thought as tears ran down her eyes and she hugged him tight he winced.

"Oh sorry," she said as she let go.

"But Freddie you know we can't stay here," said Mrs. Benson.

"WHAT?" Freddie shouted.

"Well I'm not going to let my son be beat up every day," she calmly responded .

"Mrs. Benso-"

"I CAN'T _LEAVE_!" shouted Freddie "I WON'T! THIS IS MY HOME, MY LIFE, I'M NOT LEAVING I REFUSE TO GO!"

"Freddie! I was perfectly calm through all of this and I'll stay that way if we leave I can't live here knowing your being harassed!" she replied starting to get angry. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH? I JUST _CAN'T _LIVE HERE ANY LONGER ALL IT DOES IS UPSET ME! YOUR FATHER, CARLY AND SAM, THOSE MEAN KIDS! DON'T YOU SEE? ALL THIS PLACE IS TO US IS A MEMORY BOX THAT _HURTS_ AND I-I-I JUST CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DROP MY SON OFF AT A SCHOOL WHERE'S HE NOT SAFE! WHERE YOUR FATHER AND I MET! AND THEN I GO TO THE HOSPITAL! THEN COME HOME TO OUR HOUSE WHERE WE USED TO BE A HAPPY FAMILY! AND I WANT THAT HAPPINESS _BACK!_"

"We _have _happiness here mo-"

"NO _YOU _HAVE HAPPINESS HERE! NOT ME YOU! I'D BE HAPPY IF WE-"

"NO MOM! YOU'LL DRAG ME DOWN WHEREVEER YOU GO! YOUR _SO _OVERPROTECTIVE! YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M JUST _SO _FULL OF HAPPINESS ALL THE TIME! I'M HAPPY MOST OF THE TIME BUT HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THIS MIGHT BE HARD ON ME?" shouted Freddie.

"You were young and you hardly ever talk about i-"

"Wow looks who talking. You haven't talked about this in THIRTEEN _YEARS. _I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD MOM! LET ME MAKE A FEW DECISIONS ON MY OWN!"

"Fredward Benson this is _not _a possibility this is a DECISION I've been unhappy here for a long time now it's time to leave. Maybe you've forgotten who the adult is here let me remind yo-"

"Oh you sure have forgotten! MAYBE I _NEEDED _TO TALK ABOUT IT! NO ONE EVER ASKED ME HOW I FELT! WHEN FATHER'S DAY CAME YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED IT! AND YOU JUST STARTED _DATING _LUBERT WITHOUT A WORD-"

"Freddie! You have said _enough _my decision is fin-"

"NO! I haven't said enough! You sign us up for all these family activities so we have no time to talk! And I'm not gonna stop asking about this. Until I get some information on my DAD you never say anything about hi-"

"HE'S _DEAD _FREDDIE!" she screamed while everyone stared at her "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR! WELL I'LL SAY IT AGAIN IF I HAVE TO! HE. IS. DEAD! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? YOU KNOW HOW HE DIED YOU KNOW AS MUCH AS I DO! WHAT. DO YOU WANT. ME TO SAY? HE IS _DEAD _HE'S BEEN THAT WAY FOR THIRTEEN YEARS NOW AND I CAN ASSURE YOU IT WON'T CHANGE ANY TIME SOON!"

Freddie stared at her trying not to show the emotion he saw hiding, his face showed nothing. He looked at her.

"I'm done," he said and he walked to his room.

Mrs. Benson sat down in her chair with her head in her hands what did I just do she said to herself. Sam and Carly looked at each other. Trying to decide what they should do. They had never seen Freddie or Mrs. Benson this angry. The way they yelled at each other behind all the sick pills and making sure they were okay was a horribly broken relationship.

Sam pointed her head at Freddie's room Carly nodded and they walked to it. Creak. Freddie looked up, grunted, and looked back down. Creak. The girls both walked in Freddie had his back to them.

"I suppose you want to know what the heck happened to my d-dad right?" he said.

"No," said Carly.

"We just we just wanna talk to you Freddie," Sam said.

"Go on," he said.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed "We're not gonna let her take you away from us Freddoe."

"Yeah we care about you too much," said Carly.

"As least someone does," Freddie grumbled.

Sam raised her eyebrows "_Please _tell me you didn't just say your mom doesn't care about you."

"Freddie if you haven't noticed you're her _world_," said Carly.

"Yeah it's always Freddie this and Freddie that blah blah blah," said Sam.

"Believe me Freddie you don't have anything to worry about," Carly added.

"Yeah in fact your mom should probably spend _less _time doing things that relate to you. The woman needs a hobby!" said Sam.

Carly and Freddie stared at Sam.

"What? Someone had to say it," she said.

In spite of his mood Freddie smiled "Can't say I disagree with ya."

"_Exactly_," replied Sam.

Carly sat down on his bed too.

"Looks like for once your _popular_ with the ladies Fredweird," Sam giggled and then covered her mouth.

'Since when do I giggle I'm not all flirtatious and crap' she shrugged it off.

"Well of _course _Sam any women that like me must have some pretty strange tastes in guys," Freddie replied with a smirk.

Sam blushed "Y-yeah they sure do."

Carly rolled her eyes. Couldn't they just admit it already?

"Okay we didn't just come in here so you could flirt with Freddie Sa-"

"We're not flirting!" they both said.

"Okay okay gosh," Carly replied.

"Why can't we just do this all the time?" said Freddie.

"Well that's what we came to talk to you about Frednub," Sam replied.

He sighed "Guys I'm sorry I know I should've told you sooner but I-I figured something like this would happen."

"Well if you knew why didn't you just get it over with then?" asked Carly.

"Yeah you wouldn't look as bad as you do now Freddie you look weird enough already your face just cannot handle this it'll just get worse and if you _do _move you don't wanna be known as the ugly tech nerd, oh wait you already are." she said.

"Thanks," said Freddie.

Sam laid her head on his shoulder "Oh you know I'm kidding I mean look at yourself you look great," she said.

Her eyes widened 'Did I just say that last part out loud?'

"Well anyways Freddie we really need to talk about this why'd you lie to us?" said Carly.

Sam pretended to stroke her beard "Yes why did you lie?"

Freddie chuckled "I guess I just didn't really think about much about it. I mean my mom's been denying my dad's existence most of my life so I just d-did the same thing and I-I didn't want to think about him I mean one second your at your dad's funeral the next he doesn't exist."

"Oh Freddie I'm sorry," said Carly.

"Don't worry Freddie," said Sam.

"I'm not worried it's just how my life goes nothing new. If relatives came over there wasn't a word about my dad if there was she'd _insist_ she didn't remember what they were talking about yeah, she said she didn't remember her own husband. Or she wouldn't even say a word she just say I don't talk about this or just tell them to leave," said Freddie.

"Wow I-I had no idea Freddie is there anything we can d-"

"It's okay Sam you guys don't have to do anything," he sighed "It's just the way things go I didn't want to go through it again so I lied," he said with a shrug as if to say what can you do.

"That's not all," said Sam.

"What? What do you mean that's not all?" said Freddie.

"That's the only reason you lied," she replied with a look on her face saying it was obvious.

He sighed she knew him so well.

"N-no it's not, why lie again when it's obvious you know it's not true Sam. N-no I felt responsible and I never talked about it _ever _I had to look up hospital records all night to find out what I know. Even that's not enough all I know is what caused his death the date and the doctor. I never knew who it was, ya know who he was trying to help. I wonder how long he knew this friend f his? Were they even close? Maybe it was because mom didn't think he could do it," Freddie smiled. "I remember he always tried to do the impossible he taught me most of what I know about tech stuff. Mom thought it was too dangerous for me to be playing with wires" he chuckled "so we'd always do it _right _in front of her just to tease her. He helped of course he always helped people out."

The girls looked at each other despite Freddie's smile they saw a small tear ready to come. maybe they should stop him. But Freddie continued more living in his own memories then telling the girls about him.

"We used to take out our video camera and pretend we were in battle and we'd show it mom we were always so proud especially when Mom looked away from our special effects. Then dad told me about his days in the navy mom was always so protective but dad, he _lived _for scary stuff. I remembered he _loved _roller coasters used to ride the highest ones at night to make it even scarier dad always went on the smaller ones with me," Freddie said as his smile started to fade.

"T-then he would say d-don't worry Freddie w-when your o-older we'll ride the big roller c-coasters t-t-together," Freddie said.

"Oh Freddie, I'm so sorry-" Carly started

"You know _I _don't even get to talk about him. Ever. I was four years old I had just _lost _my dad forever and she stopped talking about him after his funeral. She _never _talked about him again! I've said it before I know but if I h-had known about his friend maybe things would be different. I could've saved him! But no instead a few years ago I had to _ask _my family what happened and only after constant begging did they _finally _when my mom wasn't there, she wouldn't tell me! Father's day came and went when I was little who could I talk to? No one!" he shouted.

"FREDDIE!" said Sam

She patted her seat and he sat down she scooted closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"Calm down, listen I _know _it hurts and I _know _how you feel everything's just crashing down on you one thing after another, and who's there for you? No one. I know Fredaloop, I know. But listen itgets easier," she said.

"H-how do you know i-it won't come back? That feeling that guilt," he replied.

"No one said life was easy but what's the point of happy times if your too busy focusing on the bad ones?" she replied "Of course it's not gonna go away in a split second I still feel it even if it's just a little it's there. But ya know what? Over time your gonna accept it you're going to realize it wasn't your fault this wasn't between you and him it was between him and someone else you couldn't of changed it and you can't now but you have to move on it'll take time but you gotta remember, life goes on and you can't spend time wishing it went backwards instead."

Freddie looked at Sam who was staring back. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. He smiled and hugged her.

"Awwwww."

Sam and Freddie turned to Carly.

"Moment ruined it sorry," she said.

"More like soiled it!" said Freddie.

"SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!" they all said and laughed.

"Ah SpongeBob never get's old," said Sam.

"Nope," Carly replied.

"Oh you know what else never gets old? Girly Cow!" said Sam.

"I heard their having a Girly Cow marathon!" Carly replied.

"No way!" said Sam.

Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked over to the couch to watch the horrible reruns.

**Later that night….**

"Be over in a minute Carl's!" Sam replied.

Carly raised her eyebrows up and down "Ohhhh I gotcha."

Sam flicked her arm "Carly shush," she said with a warning look.

"Kay," she said as she walked out the door "Don't have too much fun!"

Sam leaned out the door "I said shush!"

She walked over to the couch Mrs. Benson had retired to her room a few hours ago. Not wanting to see anyone.

Freddie raised his eyebrows up and down "So _are _we going to have some fun?"

Sam smiled "Perhaps maybe, maybe not."

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be," Freddie replied.

"Yep, Freddie ya know you can't, you can't just avoid this conversation with your mom. It's bound to happen sooner or later," she said.

He moved closer to her and smirked when she grinned that mischievous smile. Her mouth turned up just at the corners her pearly white teeth peeking out at him not a smirk but not a smile. He knew it well. Freddie rested his head on the dark red couch.

"We're not gonna do anything…. suggestive are we?" asked Freddie.

"What? No, you my friend. Are a nub," she said.

"But that's why we're friends right?" he replied.

He giggled "Course."

Freddie looked at her. What was it about her that he found so darn interesting? Then again what _wasn't _interesting about her? Even her giggle was interesting, not that over giggle self centered girls use where it's obvious your faking. It went up and down like a soft melody putting him under a spell up and down it went light and happy.

She really tried to stay positive even if it was sarcastic teasing she almost always told a joke to make people laugh. And she was so mysterious! One day she would be nice the next tease you always keeping people guessing sometimes she would be an angel. No wait she was always an angel. Freddie could never Sam figure out but he always found himself wanting to know more about the beautiful blonde.

Sam was also staring she couldn't herself away from the dark haired boy. His eyes, oh where to start those brown eyes of his mesmerized her. Looking into them was like getting lost in a forest except you were never scared. In the forest you could see all the different shades of colors it was so peaceful and calm, that's how she felt. Mostly dark brown some parts nearly black but there were specks of light brown and gold hidden in his eyes.

He was so kind then he'd go and be sarcastic and make her laugh she just felt so safe with him. Unlike any boy she had ever met man really. The two just stared at each other, not minding the quiet just enjoying each other's company. She looked into his eyes but then focused on his lips as did Freddie. They both leaned in…..

**Over w/ Drew (ik I'm mean ) …..**

Drew had been really thinking about what he had done to Freddie, last punch or not he had still hurt the kid. He hadn't talked to his friends much after he had started to run they had asked him to bring the stuff somewhere else but he'd said it was late.

"Who's waiting for you your girlfriend?" Billy had said.

He and Mackenzie had laughed awhile at that as Drew rolled his eyes.

"Haha very funny," he said "No I told my mom I'd be home soon."

"Really Henning your going home to see your mommy? Don't we mean anything to ya?" said Mackenzie getting closer to him.

"C-course you do Kenz!" said Drew nervously.

"Then. Stay," he said.

"I-I would b-but-"

"Oh god don't start this crap you sound like Benson," said Billy.

"Speaking of that why'd ya hesitate?" said Mackenzie "Ya could've punched Freddie in the face if ya hadn't been so slow what the hell was taking ya so long?" he said.

Drew backed away he knew the guys were at their worst when they'd been smoking. Drew barely smoked any but the other two mine as well be dead. Billy punched him in the arm and Mackenzie punched him in the face.

Drew ducked for the next one and ran off.

"Yeah that's right Henning! You better run like hell! shouted Mackenzie.

"That's what ya get for lying to us!" Billy shouted.

Drew had ran home as quick as he could when he got their he shut the door. Drew knew his house was small, old, and always smelled like smoke but right now it felt like the safest place in the world. His mom was asleep and his dad was off…. somewhere. Probably a bar or something he sighed, it usually went that way. His father got his mother addicted to things like that he wasn't a very good influence.

But Mrs. Henning insisted they stay, because she thought maybe just maybe there was still some good in him also he never gave her any money. He gave her cigars but that was all, Drew's mother was actually very nice she was the only one that really cared.

He peeked in on her before he went to his room then he looked at the closet containing so many memories. Once his dad had some drugs hidden in the closet the very top shelf where his coat for _special _occasions was. Billy had come over they were about thirteen, before Mackenzie came.

**Flashback….**

''What's so special about some stupid old coat?'' said Billy.

Drew shrugged "He never told me why it's so special, jut said not to touch it."

Billy grinned "Yeah, well let's find out. Ya coming?" he said.

Drew didn't say anything Billy walked over and punched him in the arm "Come on Drew it's just a closet unless, it's a haunted closet. Boooooo."

Drew rolled his eyes as Billy laughed "Come on Henning."

Billy walked into his parents room, his father was at work and his mom was taking a nap. But Drew was right behind him, looking nervously at the coat he knew his dad would be angry with him for touching his stuff, very angry. He looked around but didn't see his friend anywhere.

"B-Billy are you okay?" he said but no one answered.

'Oh no what if dad skipped work and he was in here, he could've saw Billy what if he-'

"BOO!" shouted Billy jumping out from the closet.

"Ah!" Drew shouted as he fell backward.

Billy laughed as Drew yet again rolled his eyes "Oh come on Drew ya gotta admit that was funny."

Despite his mood Drew smiled at him. Billy walked back to the small brown closet.

"Billy I don't think we should touch my dad's stuff," said Drew.

Billy turned to him and rolled his eyes "C'mon you're his kid what's he gonna do, hit ya?"

Drew didn't say anything he just looked down at the floor.

"H-he wouldn't," said Billy "He wouldn't do that, would he?"

Again Drew looked at the floor Billy walked over to him.

"C'mon Drew we can do something else," said Billy as Drew stood up.

"Yeah we could, I-I can't help but wonder though what is he giving to my mom? Ya think that's what's in there?" he asked as he looked up to Billy.

"Hmmmm, maybe ya sure you wanna find out?" he asked.

Drew nodded "If it helps my mom."

"Well, okay if your sure," Billy replied.

They both walked back over to the closet Billy being the tallest grabbed the coat and something fell out of it. Billy knelt down and Drew kneeled down next to him.

"What is it?" said Billy as he picked it up.

"Cigars, and some pot," Drew replied.

Billy looked up at him with a confused look.

"How'd you kn-"

"Dad."

"Oh," said Billy he picked a cigar off the ground.

"Don't touch it!" said Drew.

"Why not?" asked Billy nonchalantly.

"Why not? WHY NOT? More like why, dude it's not healthy c'mon look at your dad now look at my dad. Your dad smokes the daily cigar, my dad smokes even _worse_. Your dad's quitting of course but if he can get addicted on that can you imagine how bad _we'll_ get addicted _o_nthis?" Drew said.

"Oh come on I'm not gonna go crazy and besides do you know how bad we'll look? Girls will _kill _for us."

"You know what else will kill? Cigars. Dude put it back, better yet throw it away," said Drew.

Billy rolled his eyes didn't Drew trust him? Didn't Drew know he'd never take it that far?

"What ya don't trust me?"

"When it comes to that crap I don't trust anybody," Drew replied.

Billy sighed and went down to the kitchen leaving Drew to think about it. His dad would probably be mad, really mad. But if it helped his mom he'd do it, the worst part was his mom probably didn't even know Mr. Henning had meth. Because he sure as heck knew it wasn't his mom's.

'Why shouldn't I try it? I'll prove I can handle it then Drew will quit being a baby' he chuckled 'Ah Drew so cautious about everything after eight years doesn't he trust me?' thought Billy.

He picked it up and tried it for himself. Tastes weird he thought Billy smoked it a little longer. I really don't see why Drew thinks this stuff is so bad seems fine to me he thought. Unfortunately Billy didn't know as much about cigars as Drew did besides he'd always wondered if it tasted as bad people made it sound.

Drew got up and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen it took a second to take in and realize the situation.

"_Billy _what are you DOING?"

"It's fine Drew really," he laughed "Ha and you thought I couldn't do it see I'm trustworthy."

"I never said you weren't trustworthy I don't trust anyone with this. So quit smoking it!"

"Drew quit being a baby! Your such a worrywart," said Billy as he continued to smoke.

"Well look at my family of course I'm worried I don't have a little sister to make me laugh or a good dad to talk to half the time my mom's with my dad," replied Drew.

"You're always killing my fun Drew quit being paranoid about it," Billy said.

"Billy, PUT. IT. DOWN."

Billy looked at him Drew was really starting to get on his nerves why was he the one get yelled at? He tried to show him a good time didn't he?

"Why are you getting so mad? I'm the one who helps you talk to Tay and all the other girls so let me have some fun."

"Billy I let you get away with tons of stuff and I always vouch for you saying it wasn't your fault and I take care of it. My dad's gonna get really mad wh-when he finds out. SO PUT IT DOWN! I always help you out but I'm sick of you always pulling crap like this! SO STOP!" shouted Drew.

"What are you getting so mad about? It's one, and who says I'm gonna keep it up!" Billy shouts back.

"You don't have to say it I already know it'll happen. Your gonna get me in trouble and you know it! The way you get me in trouble I'm SURPRISED we're friends!" said Drew.

It was true Drew was usually really patient with Billy but it was time to put his foot down.

"WHAT YOU THINK _I'M_ GONNA HIT YA TOO?" Billy shouted.

Once the words were out he felt very guilty, he was just so _mad _why didn't Drew trust him? Sure his parents history but come on it was him they were talking about. But after he said _that _of all things _that _was one of the meanest and he knew it. Billy saw the look of hurt on Drew's face.

_Why Billy, why'd you have to hurt me like that? You know my situation's bad I thought you were my friend _was written everywhere.

"Drew I-I I'm sor-"

"Don't," he replied.

As Drew said this a tear rolled down his cheek.

"A-as I said earlier I'm s-surprised we're friends," Drew continued.

"Drew please I really am s-"

"NO, just-" he sighed "just go Billy."

"O-okay, I-I really _am _sorry Drew," said Billy as he left.

Drew replied by slamming the door. He was so angry and upset he didn't even realize Billy had taken the cigar pack.

Yep that had been it. Of course Billy was sorry but Drew didn't talk to him for three days Billy got mad since he knew Drew wouldn't want him to he smoked a few more cigars. He was still sorry but Billy couldn't help but wonder why things were so bad.

To stop worrying he smoked he said it made him feel better Drew got over it after those three days and kept talking to him. He asked about the cigars but Billy said he couldn't find them. Drew kept asking until Billy confessed he'd smoked the whole thing.

At first Drew was very angry that he hadn't listened but he quickly simmered down and asked if he was okay, Billy lied again and again and again. Drew couldn't stand it he kept asking him and finally decided to tell someone he told his mom.

''Mom help'' he said ''I don't know what to do.''

Then his dad came downstairs as he was about to explain and Drew shut his mouth. His dad hadn't noticed yet he had practically been sleeping the last three days.

"I'll tell ya later mom," said Drew.

"Kay I'm gonna go to bed Drew good night," she replied.

Then he went back upstairs grabbed his coat and went outside Drew peeked out the door to see if his dad would notice he did, and he noticed Drew.

_(present)Drew touched the scars he remembered that night how could he forget it_? His mother never knew his father made sure of that. Mr. Henning assumed Drew had stolen them his dad shoved him against the brick wall.

"Where are they?" he shouted.

Drew shook as he tried to answer "I-I d-don't h-have-"

"Answer the question! WHERE are they?" he shouted.

Mr. Henning pushed him back into the wall harder than before the hard brick slammed against Drew's head. His father walked over and grabbed his wrist making wince in process.

"Ow! D-dad stop!"

Drew's wrist was turning white from being grabbed so hard his father yanked him up by his arm making Drew wince again.

"Don't tell me what to do! _I'm _your father unfortunately all you do is get in my way!" he spat.

"NOW. Answer this one question for me. WHERE. ARE THEY?" He pushed his face into his son's.

Drew could smell the alcohol and drugs coming from his father's mouth he started to shake again.

"I-I d-don't have t-them," he managed to say.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THEM?" His father shouted.

Mr. Henning grabbed his son by the shoulders practically breaking them and pulled him forward.

"N-No!" he replied as he shook.

Tears ran down his face as his father continued to tighten his grip on Drew's shoulders.

"WHAT DID YA DO WITH THEM? DREW YA BETTER TELL ME OR I-"

"Please dad I-"

WHAM! His father smacked him across the face Drew put a hand to his burning cheek and felt the blood.

"Don't call me that EVER your just a disappointment to me so I will not recognize you as my son! As for those cigars you better believe I'll find money to replace 'em!"

He pushed his son to the ground and kicked him again and again.

"FORGET GETTING OUT OF HERE! IF THERE'S ANY MONEY GOING OT YOU I'M USING TO BUY ME MORE!"

"DAD PLEASE! I-I'M SORRY!" He managed to get out through his tears.

"DON'T. " Kick "TELL ME." Kick "WHAT TO DO!" Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick.

**End of flashback…**

Drew shuddered at the memory it never stopped after that. A week after that Drew had come over his mom was at the gym and his dad was…. somewhere. Drew was so glad to see him but Bully shoved him against the wall saying he needed more cigars and fast. Drew saw the look in his eyes and thought of his dad.

Either get beat by his dad, or by his friend who might still be in there. He avoided Billy for a few more days who proved to be stronger than he thought. The next time he smelled like his father.

"And he s-still acts like h-him too," said Billy.

He had to save Billy maybe after awhile he could even save Mackenzie either way he had to save Billy.

**Back to Sam and Freddie….**

They both leaned in…..

"FREDDIE I forgot to say goodnight."

They quickly scooted away from each other. Mrs. Benson walked over to her son after glaring at Sam. She kissed the top of his head.

"I hope we can work it out tomorrow," she said as she walked to her room.

Sam sighed "Damn it."

"Sam!" he shout whispered.

"What? It's true," she replied.

He rolled his eyes "Every time."

Sam blushed a deep red "Maybe next time."

"Yeah maybe next time," said Freddie "WAIT NEXT TIME?"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, took FOREVER 2 write so I'm hoping u guys enjoyed it Seddie Video is… ****Only For A Moment (Seddie) P.S. This song is AWESOME! Oh and read the video description!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry guys I know this has been awhile but I didn't have many plans for this chapter since I'll probably fit LEAST one more chapter in this story**

Sunlight peeked into his room asking for permission to enter his room he stood up and granted it permission opening the dark soft red curtains. The sun bounced in and danced around as if trying to out stage the gloom in his life. The seventeen year old smiled at it thinking maybe there was hope things would go back to normal.

Freddie threw a new shirt over his galaxy wars t-shirt grabbed some tennis shoes one of his jackets scribbled a note and walked out the door. He would talk with his mother soon and he knew it but he wanted to think a little first.

Freddie walked down to the bottom floor where he saw Lubert staring at him.

"Hey kid! What happened to your face? It looks all messed up!" he shouted.

Well Lubert I was in a fight," Freddie said simply.

"Hmm guess ya lost?" said Lubert.

"You weren't there may be the guy had a knife maybe I had one, so ya can't really judge," he said in the most annoyed voice possible.

"BLaHOObrahblaMEH just tell ma who won!" said Lubert.

Freddie shrugged "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Freddie walked out the door as Lubert grumbled to himself "'Her kid is even weirder," he said.

The air thrust itself at him when he walked out. He was glad he'd worn a long sleeve, the wind had a morning chill to it that swiped away his grogginess along with most of his warmth. He slipped his jacket on as he continued to walk along the sidewalk ignoring the stares people gave him.

Freddie glanced over at a playground in the distance that was dripping with cold. It was small consisting of a slide one monkey bar and a teeter totter. The abandoned playground looked sad in a way and Freddie could tell people had deserted it long ago. Leaving the holes and rust to take over the playground.

He frowned on it, knowing how it felt to be bruised and alone. Freddie walked over to it and climbed up the monkey bars careful not to slip on the dew. Once he was at the top he sat down to look at the foggy streets, not a bad view he though. CREEK! One of the screw listened and the monkey bar lowered.

"Whoa!" he said in alarm he steadied himself and jumped down his legs shook at touching the ground so fast.

"Hey Freddie! Quit playing on the playground and come buy a bagel!" T-Bo shouted from his store.

Freddie rolled his eyes but having nothing else to do he walked over to the groovy smoothie. He ordered a strawberry smoothie and T- Bo walked over smiling at him but his smile quickly faded.

"Hey Freddie I need you to buy a bagel dip it in your smoothie and dunk it in your ketchup then eat it," he said with no signs of humor.

"_Why_?" Freddie replied.

"Please it's important."

Freddie raised his eyes.

"What ya don't trust me?" said T-Bo.

"No," said Freddie.

"_Please _Freddie it's really, really, _really _important," said T-Bo.

Freddie rolled his eyes "No."

T- Bo raised his eyes "Oh I see how it is turn down a friend in need. Well don't come to me for favors anymore."

"But T- Bo even if I ask you never do me favors," he replied.

"Maybe I was gonna! Besides I think your just afraid, you my friend are afraid of that, that bagel! Freddie Benson people is _afraid _of a bagel! You heard right _bagel! _Next time you come 'ere you better hide your bagels or Freddie here'll wet his pants in fear over a _bagel! _Thank you for your time!" he said as he turned to walk back.

"T-Bo I'm not afraid-"

"Prove it."

"It's just that sounds disgus-"

"Prove you can do it," said T- Bo.

Freddie sighed "Fine get me a bagel."

"Since you're doing this I _guess _this one can be half off," said T-Bo as he got a bagel.

Freddie rolled his eyes. T-Bo brought it back and watched waiting for Freddie the tech producer gulped. He picked up the bagel dunked it in the smoothie squirted ketchup on it and bit into it with closed eyes.

He coughed on it but swallowed. He washed it down with a drink of his smoothie. Imagine bread with a berry squirted all over it making it soggy and to top it off with ketchup.

"How was it?" said T-Bo with excitement.

"That was awful!" said Freddie.

"Maybe for you. Lucas you owe me five bucks!" said T-Bo.

The small man walked over to him and reluctantly paid him five dollars. The man walked back to his seat shaking his head first he lost the privilege of seeing a movie now his money? T-Bo always managed to get him in trouble why him? He shook his head how did he manage to get himself into these things?

"Why?" said Freddie.

"Cause I want to buy some chips so I bet Lucas that I could make one the iCarly kids dip a bagel in their smoothie and squirt it with ketchup. He though no one in their right mind would do it so thanks!" said T-Bo.

"I ate that awful bagel so you could get five _bucks?_" said Freddie.

T-Bo smiled "Yep."

Freddie rolled his eyes yet again "Spend it wisely T-Bo," he said as he walked out with his smoothie.

"Oh before ya go could you order a taco dip it in pickle juice, a banana smoothie, mayonnaise, and eat it Fre-"

"No!" said Freddie as he walked out the door.

'Well that was an odd way to start the morning,' he thought to himself.

Freddie walked back outside he was unsure of where to go he definitely didn't want to head towards his apartment, Freddie noticed a young couple passing him by and sighed. Wishing Sam and him could be like that, getting up early in the morning just to see each other's face. Then he realized what he should done have an hour ago, he should just walk over to Sam's.

Freddie turned down the alley a little nervous if his mom knew he went to _Sam's _house well… to say the least he'd be in trouble. Freddie walked past old buildings as he turned onto a dirt road. Freddie turned his head away from the smell of rotting garbage the young teen avoided broken glass and cans which surrounded the old path. He passed small houses that looked as if they had been shoved together and were threatening to fall apart any minute.

Freddie passed similar buildings and noticed a few broken windows he could hear hushed voices talking of garbage day and realized it was coming from a strange trio consisting of a woman with very pale skin shaggy black brown hair, an old man with dark skin the dirt on it making his face look even darker, and a small young girl with dirty blond hair that was literally dirty whether it was hard to tell where exactly her real hair was but Freddie could tell by something wet coming from strands, mud. The only similar things about this group was there sunken eyes and ragged clothing they were all each other had.

Occasionally Carly had visited Sam here and Freddie used to be scared for her insisting he come along too which Sam would reply with 'So you can save her? Ha when she can hold _you _down good luck.' At the time Freddie sneered at the young girl but now he realized he should have gone not just to protect Carly but Sam as well.

'Yes, Sam can handle herself I know I know.'

But it reassured him to think that in future events Sam would not be alone. If Freddie was her boyfriend he would walk down this road every day on his way to see his beloved girlfriend if only that was his reality. Freddie soon approached Sam's house the building looking like a game of jenga, you move one brick and the whole thing comes crashing down.

Windows had cracks and holes and the building was a few different colors from old paint jobs showing the building had been here for many, many years. Freddie stepped onto the creaky steps and slowly opened the rusty door that looked as if it were hanging on by the hinges. He knocked on the door -which looked like it was hanging by its hinges- and waited.

An older woman with short blond hair answered the door wearing a short jacket and a bright low tank top. He could tell she would rather be in bed then answer the door for one of Sam's friends. She looked at the boy for a second and turned around not bothering to say anything to him. She rolled her eyes before she spoke with her head turned.

"SAM! YOUR FRIENDS HERE!" she shouted as she walked away closing the door.

Freddie raised an eyebrow hopefully he hadn't made a mistake in not waiting for Sam to get to Carly's.

"I'M COMING MOM!" Sam replied as she ran down the hall.

Maybe the next time Ms. Puckett opened the door he would be here to pick her daughter up and drive her to the Halloween dance( yep the Halloween dance of course Sam may just scoff at the idea and turn him down but he kept that thought in the back of his head) in his car (fingers crossed for a red escalade hybrid). _If_ his mom let him get a car of course unfortunately driving that car, and taking Sam to the dance in it were only dreams of his. But perhaps one day he would make them a reality.

Sam opened the door "Hey Carl- oh h-hey Freddie what's up?"

Sam knew Freddie never visited her, unfortunately and if he _was _here it had to b something important. Why else would the boy go to all the trouble of roaming through her crazy neighborhood, to see her? Ha-ha no. Though she definitely wouldn't mind a visit from him, just a visit to talk without Carly then she might say those words.

"Sam?" asked Freddie.

"Huh?" said Sam as her head shot up.

Freddie rolled his eyes "I said can I come in?"

"O-oh sure thing," said Sam she awkwardly stepped to the side and led him to her room.

"Thanks."

'Ugh, I can't believe Freddie's here of all times why now? I'm not ready to see him I look like crap' she sighed 'With Carly I never had to worry about this. But_ Freddie _can't see me like this I'm wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.'

"_Sam?_" Freddie repeated.

"What?" said Sam once again lost in thought.

"I said do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh uh no sit wherever," said Sam looking at her messy room.

Freddie chuckled "Still sleepy I see then again what do you expect from a Pucket?"

Sam glanced at his t-shirt "Still accessorizing with dorky video games I see, then again what do I expect from a Benson?"

Freddie glanced at his shirt "Your just jealous."

Sam scoffed "Sure I am, I'm jealous of your too big galaxy wars t-shirt sure Freddie."

Freddie smiled "Oh yeah? This game is _cool _yeah. You wish you knew how to play."

"Me? Spending hours playing a video game ha I think not," said Sam between a chuckle.

"Well this _game _as taught me many things-"

"How to not get girl friends?" said Sam.

"No… how to surprise attack people,'' said Freddie.

"Riiiiiggghhhtt along with how to not get gir-"

"EXAMPLE!" shouted Freddie.

Freddie charged at Sam and tried to push the girl onto her bed, while she screamed. Right before she fell she grabbed Freddie's hand and shoved him in front of her to land on. Freddie laughed as he reached behind him and tickled her Sam tried to shove his hands away as he laid her on the bed but before she could he was tickling her right under her ribs- her weak spot.

'Dang it how did he know?' thought Sam as she shouted at him to get off.

She laughed "Fr-Freddie! S-St-stop! P-please!" she laughed again as tears rolled down her cheeks "I-I'm b-begging you!" she shouted through laughter.

Freddie smiled and released her "Now that we have that settled. I came to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Sam as she wiped her eyes.

Freddie began "C-Can you help me-''

"Get a girl? Heck no I don't think _anyone _can help you with that?" said Sam.

Freddie rolled his eyes as he smiled at her humor and shook his head.

'But if you did ask I would help you right away all you'd have to do is look right in front of you to find the girl who loves you,' thought Sam.

"No I came to ask you how did you and your mom stop fighting? I mean I know there was the hole trapped with each other chiz but what about when you disagree now?"

"Well, sometimes we throw things, and yell, and throw more things, and… yell some more but most of the time I tell her what's bothering me she tells me what's bothering her though most of the time it's yelled," said Sam.

"But don't you ever want to avoid it?" said Freddie but then he regretted the question knowing Sam wasn't afraid of anything. But she surprised him.

"Of course, but why waste time focusing on what your too scared to do when you could be doing so much? If you spend all your life thinking about the what if's you'll never get to see your dreams in action," she replied.

Freddie smiled "Oh wow that was, deep Sam. Thanks."

For the second time that day the young tech producer shook his head in wonder Freddie could never understand how she managed to surprise him so often. The young girl was spunky, independent, feisty, rude, stubborn, funny, kind, gently, soft, understanding. It was too hard to explain all that she was to him no one ever knew with Samantha Puckett, and that's the way Freddie liked it.

Sam smiled "Anytime."

He looked into her eyes he gave her a hug and she looked at his lips could they do it this time? It was strange how often they had _tried _to kiss and failed. Would they succeed today with no interruptions? Did they have the guts? She leaned in….

Freddie's phone buzzed he awkwardly picked it up "O-oh it's my mom I gotta go bye Sam."

Sam smiled ''Bye Freddie see ya later."

Freddie waved as he walked out of her room "See ya."

She heard the door close as he left.

"EVERY TIME!" said Sam as she face palmed herself.

**At Freddie's house…**

Freddie opened the door to his house as he walked in. His mother looked at him and he stared back.

"Well?" said his mother impatiently "Where were you?"

"The Groovy Smoothie," Freddie replied.

"That's not what your tracker says."

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes "_And _I might have…. gone to Sam's?" he said in a 'Please don't punish me' kind of voice.

"_That's _who you went to see? The men girl who hates you?"

"Mom this isn't about her I-I wanna talk about last night," said Freddie.

"Well Freddie listen about y-your D-D-Dad I'm sorry about that. I wanted to get a-away from it all so I ignored the pain and by doing that I had ignored yours and I'm so sorry. I can get you a shot for any flu and make you better but I couldn't heal you through that," said Mrs. Benson.

"D-Do you think I'll ever f-forget him?" said Freddie "That's what worries me that my memories will slowly fade until I'll have nothing but a few pictures."

She kissed the top of his head and gave him a hug "A man like your father? No you can't forget someone like him no matter how hard you try. He's too good a man."

He rested his head on her shoulder "Do you think we might start to talk about him, more than just today?"

She sighed "I hope so."

"A-And mom?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are we _really _going to leave?" he asked.

"I-I don't know Freddie part of me really wants to leave but I do enjoy it here it's bittersweet to see places where we spent time with your Dad and I've lived here all my life I have friends here."

''Then stay," said Freddie.

"It's just not that simple Freddie we may leave."

"M-Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I know we're bonding and what not but could I possibly make one _really _quick phone call?" said Freddie hopefully.

Mrs. Benson sighed "I'm feeling generous."

Freddie smiled as he walked into his room. He dialed Sam's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Sup?"

"S-Sam I have to tell you something."

"W-What is it?"

"We're leaving."

"WHA-"

"I _think_."

"Freddie you can't leave e-ever," said Sam.

"Will you go with me? It'd be just us well any my mom o-or maybe I could stay with you-"

"Freddie as amazing as that sounds I can't take you away from her she'd murder me in my sleep and even if you got permission from your mom we can't leave Carly here by herself you know that," said Sam.

"Yeah I know guess it was more of a hope," he replied.

"I-I'm sorry Freddie I-I wish there was some other way, but there's not," she said.

"W-Well maybe I'll see you later bye," he said hanging up before she could reply.

Her voice was just a reminder of who he would have to leave and what would Mackenzie and his gang do when they found out he'd left? Would they track down Carly and Sam? Would they make the girls pay? Where would the girls go, where could they hide? Nowhere.

Sure Sam was strong, _very _strong but could she handle those three guys by herself would they black mail her with Carly? They couldn't escape the boys they 'd try- oh how they would try useless attempts. Maybe Carly would tell someone wouldn't they just find them again?

No. They'd be… taken to juvy expelled something right? But Freddie couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt he didn't know why Drew hadn't punched him but he knew there had to be a reason. Maybe he felt bad and that had been the point of his life when he'd changed maybe he was being bullied. The tech producer couldn't help but feel responsible.

Freddie's thoughts turned to the upcoming dance if he wasn't here would Sam still go? With… someone _else_? Would she fall in love? Would she forget about him, a temporary friend and when he left would she take a second glance or would she turn and leave as quickly as possible?

As much as Freddie wanted Sam to be happy the thought of her loving someone else broke his heart but he had to remember leaving was an option. A possibility it wasn't written in stone that he would move. But it would be written on their moving papers if Mrs. Benson agreed to the move.

Didn't she love it here? Perhaps he was looking at it from the wrong angle, there had to be a bright side right? It happened in TV shows, but his life wasn't a TV show it was real, unfortunately. Freddie called Sam again hoping he wouldn't anger her.

Maybe she could help him he could always ask Carly, or Spencer, or Gibby. But he talked to them frequently, but Freddie could never get enough of Sam's voice or her face of her laugh. He cherished every moment he had with her.

As soon as her phone started to ring Sam made a mad dash for the phone hoping, praying it was Freddie. She couldn't stand to see him like this the half hour she had spent with him when he was happy and laughing. That had been like Heaven to her considering of course he was her Heaven.

"Hello?" she asked eagerly.

"Hi Sam, listen I was wondering could you… help me with something?"

"Sure" _I'd do anything for you _"What do you need? Money believe me I can steal something real quick-"

"No Sam."

"How 'bout you let me borrow your printer and a dollar bill that'll-"

"Sam. This is really important can… you…" he thought not sure how to phrase this.

"Yes?"

"DO you think… you could help me learn how to fight maybe?" he asked hopefully.

Sam laughed he couldn't see her face but she wearing quite a grin. She laughed for awhile she took a few deep breaths but started laughing again she took in some air.

"Okay, okay I-I'm sorry I'm good now," she chuckled.

"Ya done yet Puckett?"

"Oh quiet down Benson you have to admit it's hard to imagine _you _fighting but yes I'll help you," she replied.

He sighed of relied "Thanks."

"Welcome so how about…. 3 to 4:30 you need _extra _teaching considering your placement on the nub scale uh forget what I just sai-"

"The nub scale what's that?"

She whispered in an innocent voice "um well it's a list of people that I care for, a lot, very much actually."

Freddie rolled his eyes "Uh-uh what ranking do I have on this nub list?"

Sam's face brightened "Okay well actually a list of nubs-"

He sighed "What's my ranking?"

''Ummm…. number….2."

Freddie laughed "Why I am number 2? I thought I was the biggest nub alive, according to you."

"Well what about Nevil?"

"That's true if I was above him I'd be pretty ashamed of myself."

They both laughed. Freddie thought of the Halloween dance but quickly turned the idea away he could never ask _Sam _to go out for a night let alone be his girlfriend. He held back a sigh the weekend had came he wasn't getting beaten to a pulp and he was _still _scared, scared of telling Sam…. how he felt.

"Earth to Frednub?"

"Hm?"

"I _said _I have to go now," she rolled her eyes "hopefully you haven't lost it Benson."

Freddie laughed "No guarantees.''

"Bye Freddie."

"Bye Sam."

Freddie hung up tomorrow was Sunday….. and the next could possibly be the worst and best day of Freddie's life all he could do now was wait.

**I am so SO SO SO sorry it has taken this long like I said earlier I didn't have many plans for this chapter but I didn't want it to be the last. Next chapter probably will be :'( Oh and Seddie vid **___**The 4 Amazing Years||Seddie in a Blender||**_


	11. Chapter 11

icarly fanfic 11

Freddie, took a deep breath, it was Monday again yippee. The young tech producer grabbed his book bag off the hook, he had made sure to get up early. Hoping it would give him more time to think and make it clear what he should do.

No such luck, Freddie, thought of different possibilities, but it was all so nerve racking. He had begged his mom all weekend to let him go to school despite the nagging voice in his head saying he would regret it. Should he not go to school? Which would _not _help him stay in Seattle his mom would just take it as a bad sign and she would get worried.

Avoid Mackenzie's gang at all costs? Oh yeah, that's impossible. How did he know they wouldn't stalk Sam and Carly, yes they knew about it but he didn't say out loud who was bullying him, though it wouldn't take long to figure out and they probably knew but weren't sure what to do yet.

He wasn't about to tell them off, and he wasn't stupid enough to send anyone else after them, this was his problem and his alone. He had once imagined that after he admitted he was being bullied everything would go back to normal.

But that was a foolish hope and not at all logical Freddie knew this but his hopes brought out ridiculous ideas sometimes. Like when he imagined asking Sam to go to the dance with him which would never happen but it was nice to let go of his worries and imagine the young blond in his arms even if just for a minute.

Freddie was pulled out of this daydream when his mother called for him from in the kitchen an extra ounce of cheerfulness added to her tone they both knew was stressed.

"Freddie! Hurry up I made you fat free toast!" said his mother from down the hall.

Freddie rolled his eyes but felt his lips inching up at the corners as he pushed himself off the living room's light blue carpet, yep fat free toast. His hands grazed the smooth shiny wooden walls as his hands felt the change on the yellow walls he walked over sat on one of the wooden stools and picked up his toast.

"Good morning Freddie," said Mrs. Benson as she put the toaster away.

"Good morning," he replied.

Though he had accidently spoken with his mouth full so it sounded more like "Goo- monin."

Mrs. Benson clicked her tongue at his full mouth but smiled she waved as Freddie left "Make good choices!"

Freddie rolled his eyes "I might."

"Freddie."

"_Alright _I will, bye mom," said Freddie as he left his apartment.

Carly waited outside "Nice to see you on time for once."

"Okay I was not late _that _often."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Freddie, yes you were," she said with a smile.

"Okay _maybe _I was," Freddie admitted.

She scoffed "maybe."

The two iCarlies walked down the hall as Freddie laughed, he had to admit so far the day was going rather well. He wasn't late, his mom wasn't freaking out, and Carly was in a good mood, so far so good. Freddie mentally kicked himself, realizing he had probably just jinxed his luck. Oh well, all he could do now was hope.

**At school…**

It was impossible to _not _be paranoid about Mackenzie's Gang, but Freddie would've thought that telling would make it easier. That's what everyone said after all and to a certain extent it did, he didn't have to lie so much and there were people looking out for him. What did he expect? Were Carly and Sam supposed to turn into angels and make his problems vanish?

"Heck to the no," said Sam.

"What?" asked Freddie.

She sighed "Frednub, how many times do I have to repeat myself my mom said 'go get me my back cream' and I said 'heck to the no' and then she got mad and we were arguing but after awhile I started looking up these cool wrestling moves I've been wanting to learn and when I turned to hear her reply I saw she was by my side. I guess I'm not the only one in my family who enjoys violence."

Carly rolled her eyes, "_You don't say?_"

She shrugged "what can I say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Although in your family it's probably something like the_ steak _doesn't fall far from the tree," said Freddie sarcastically.

"There are tree's like that?" said Sam.

Freddie laughed "Obviously not Sam, I was just kiddi-"

All expression left her face but was quickly replaced with a scowl that Freddie found cute. Right now however, it was more scary possible death was on the way, he could tell. Sam narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

"What?" said Freddie.

She shoved him "Don't. Joke. About. Meat. In front of me. Again. EVER!"

Freddie normally would have held up his hands in surrender or, most likely, ran away. But this time he had to bite the inside of his cheek not to shout in pain. Sam grumbled to herself something about Benson's, meat, and importance.

"The nerve of some Benson's," she grumbled to herself.

Sam's eyes widened "Crap!'

She ran back to Freddie who was holding his arm that had slammed against the locker, Carly was standing next to him asking him to please for his own sake not move his hand. A few people stared at the scene unraveling in the halls but one death glare from Sam sent them all to their classes in a hurry. She hurried over to see Freddie was biting his cheek, trying not to shout and worry everyone.

That was the problem, Freddie had to stop worrying about everyone else for once in his life! Sam bit her lip, how could she have forgotten? Only a few days ago she had been crying that she had picked on him, that she hadn't been looking out for him well enough. Well, she was really making an effort now.

"Freddie?" she said in a panic.

"I-I-I'm f-fine Sam," he winced.

"No you're not Freddie you're hurt and in pain because of me, again. I'm so sorry I really _really _am sorry I just forgot but I really didn't mean to-"

"H-Hey," he smiled ''No bi-bi-biggie, force of h-habit Sam."

She smiled "W-Well that isn't quite what I was going to say."

He smiled again and winced "I kn-know but I don't l-like to see y-you cr-cry."

Carly had been rummaging through her book bag looking for something to help, but it seemed Sam was the only cure he needed. Darn them! Couldn't they just get together already? She sighed, most of the time Mrs. Benson's paranoia got on her nerves and now, this one time she would _need _ whatever medical supplies Mrs. Benson had stored, she couldn't find it.

"Freddie doesn't your mom make you carry bandages in your book bag or something?" she asked as she searched through it.

"Used u-up, there are s-s-some more in my lo-locker," he stuttered.

Sam looked from Carly to Freddie loyally Carly scoffed and shook her head. She knew how much Sam wanted to stay with Freddie, and she knew how much Freddie wanted to stay with Sam. The heels of Carly's shoes clopped against the floor in the otherwise silent room. Her hand shook as she fiddled with the lock on Freddie's locker, how was she supposed to deal with this?

How did _anyone _deal with this? Yes, she could tell the principal but did she really want to be that friend? Freddie made it clear he didn't want them getting involved, but since when had she listened to Freddie? Though at the same time, she would probably get him into trouble and make things worse.

Then again, things were already pretty bad, would it be better to stop this all now? Yes, no. Maybe? Carly rolled her eyes as she plucked a band aid out of the small box, what was the right answer? She walked back over to Freddie, who was still leaning against one of the lockers, with some help from Sam. Freddie smiled at her gratefully and held out his shaky hand for the band aid, Carly frowned and handed him the band aid.

"Thanks," said Freddie.

"You're welcome," she mumbled.

Sam helped him sit down, she was not about to make him stand through this pain, this pain that _she _had caused. She looked at him with doubtful eyes, holding the band aid over his shoulder, he nodded and she gently moved his shirt back to cover a dark cut, well _three _dark cuts, because of hitting the locker. Freddie winced at the touch, but he was surprised at just how gentle Sam was being.

Carly watched from afar, it wasn't right, if Freddie was in pain he should tell someone, and soon. She didn't like lying, but she would do it, but she never said how _long _she would do it. The young brunette walked closer to the two quiet teens.

"I don't like this," she said as she crossed her arms, "I don't like this at all."

"Yeah, it's such a pleasure for me Carly," Freddie said sarcastically, he gave her a small smile.

Carly shook her head, no, he wasn't going to keep squirming his way out of everything. Freddie wasn't going to joke and lie then change the subject, not today. Sam looked at the two nervously, she wanted to stop Carly and stop her from making Freddie focus on the pain but at the same time she wanted her to go on, to speak the words she couldn't. Sam wanted to confront Freddie, she really did, but she was worried confrontation would result in an argument.

"No, I don't like this. I don't like this lying and I want you to stop shrugging these things off like their nothing," said Carly.

Freddie frowned, "I'm not shrugging them off, and I'm not lying to anyone I told you guys everything so what else do you-"

" You're lying to your teachers, telling them you're just tired, you're lying to the nurse saying nothing is wrong and that you just need rest-"

Freddie sighed, "Carly-"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "But you know who you're lying to the most? Yourself, and like I said earlier I don't like it." Carly frowned and bit her lip, "I'm sorry Freddie, but I just-" she sighed and closed her eyes, telling herself this was for his own good. "I just can't lie for you anymore."

Carly frowned once more, looked at Freddie with apologetic eyes, and walked away. Freddie sat there, dumbfounded, how could she leave him? His eyes shone with fear, would Sam leave him as well? He loved both girls and having Carly leave hurt him a lot, but, maybe, if he had Sam he would make it through. After all, whether or not he wanted to tell Sam, he knew the truth himself, he loved her.

Sam stood behind Freddie, gaping at the unfolded scene before her, how could she have let this happen? Now she had hurt both Freddie and Carly, if she had talked to Freddie about this earlier, Carly would still be here. But she hadn't, she had cowered away from the inedible, and now she was paying the price for it.

"I…. I can't believe she did that," said Freddie.

"Neither can I," said Sam with wide eyes. "Neither can I."

**After school…**

The rest of Freddie's day proved to be rather uneventful, the only bad things he saw of Mackenzie's Gang were their faces . Freddie chuckled, the only problem was that was all he had seen of Carly as well, her regretful face. Sam had stuck by him, but the classes she was not in with him were rather boring, he could no longer go to Carly.

And that was a sad fact that Freddie had yet come to accept, he could only continue to hope that Carly would dismiss all of his selfish acts and once more accept him as her friend. Freddie sighed, that had hurt the most, more than all of the beatings he had taken all the guilt he had felt for lying, losing Carly, was the worst. But Freddie was determined to protect Carly and determined to protect Sam, but he had yet to learn how.

Which was why he was going to Sam's house.

**Later in the hallway… **

Freddie sighed, his attempts to talk to Carly had all failed, and it made him so _angry. _Did she really think this was easy on him? Did she think that he _liked _being beaten up? He obviously didn't, so why wouldn't she just _talk _to him?

He had tried to speak to her in their every class, he had even walked by her locker. But she had ignored his feelings, when he was younger and had a crush on Carly, she ignored _those _feelings. But at least then Carly was his friend, and that was enough for him, for the time being, now Freddie didn't even know if he could call Carly a friend.

The young teen was currently on his way to lunch, Sam had offered to walk with him but he had kindly turned her down. AS much as he wanted to talk to Sam he needed time to plan what he would say, Freddie knew that Sam was already against him lying to everyone and after Carly left, he was worried Sam would too.

Now he was the only one in the hallway and he was pleased to know that Mackenzie's Gang hadn't said anything to him. Freddie was still unsure about Drew, but he'd take him over the others any day! Freddie was passing the boys bathroom when a pair of hands yanked him inside. The young tech producer stumbled and fell to the ground, he looked up but was surprised to see there were only two boys, Mackenzie and Billy.

"Hey _Benson_!"said Mackenzie. "Did ya miss me?"

Billy punched him, "Bet ya missed that!"

Freddie took a slow shaky breath and backed up against the wall, maybe he could run. Or maybe, just maybe, he could… stand up to them? All he had to do was threaten to tell on them, Freddie wiped his mouth and pulled back a once blue shirt, stained with red. The young boy looked up at the other boys, who looked like they were literally holding back not to attack him.

"I still haven't gotten my girls Benson," said Mackenzie. "_Where. Are they_?"

The young blonde haired boy shoved his face into Freddie's and glared at him with cold eyes, "You better get them to me soon you little _brat!"_

Billy smirked, "You _know _what'll happen if you don't!"

Freddie didn't say anything, because he did know and if the consequences weren't already clear to him, well… they would _make _them clear. The two boys looked at Freddie with such malice in their eyes that Freddie looked away. Mackenzie smirked, before he had merely beaten up Freddie for fun… and homework, but _now, _oh now, it was an even more fun and unpredictable game. Because he wanted those girls, he _really _wanted those girls.

Freddie frowned, "People _know _about you Mackenzie, they know about you and you're gang. I-If I were you I would st-stop, before it's too late."

Mackenzie grabbed Freddie and shoved him against the wall, "They know, huh? Well, to be fair I'll let _you _know something. If you really have worked up the guts to tell someone, I'll kick your sorry ass!"

Freddie winced as Mackenzie's cold hands tightened on his shoulders. Mackenzie smirked and kneed him in the gut, Freddie nearly fell over but Mackenzie shoved him back with such force he nearly backed out. His entire body shook with fear, as he realize just how deep into this he was, Billy smirked.

"Funny thing is Benson," he slammed his hands against his shoulders and Freddie's head slammed against the wall. "You're _not _me, so you don't get to decide, do you? I'm in charge, and I think I'll mess around with you as long as I want, and when I get to those girls the _real _messing around begins."

Freddie's eyes widened in terror, and then narrowed in fury. He winced at the aching all over his body, then he did something no one expected, he ripped himself away from Mackenzie.

"Leave them out of this!" he shouted.

Mackenzie chuckled and his hand tightened into a fist, but Freddie pushed him back. Mackenzie was so surprised that he fell, Billy's eyes widened and quickly settled into a glare. Billy didn't waste any time rushing towards Freddie and shoving him into the wall, he shoved him up to it again, and again.

"Think you're so- tough- huh- Benson?" he said as he punched Freddie.

The teen fell against the floor, all the while Billy punched him, and when he fell on the floor, kicked him, relentlessly. A few minutes later, Billy stopped, he sneered and pulled away from Freddie, Mackenzie had long ago gotten up, but he had been watching Billy, smirking through the entire thing.

"Well," said Billy. "That oughta knock some sense into you."

The two boys snickered and left Freddie lying on the ground, practically unconscious, and he continued to lay there, lunch forgotten.

**At lunch…**

Sam looked around nervously, she had asked Freddie to join her for lunch at least fifteen minutes ago. Carly was sitting with Wendy, Lexi, and Shannon, and Sam could see her glancing over at Sam every now and then. The brunette occasionally sat with the other girls, and always invited Freddie and Sam to join, but recently she let Sam and Freddie sit

This just wasn't like Freddie, he was always on time for things, and he was supposed to have been here, ten minutes ago. The young blonde had a bad feeling about why he was late, and confronting that thought scared her. Sam nervously looked around, she was leaving, _now._

Sam got up and went out the lunch room doors ignoring the annoying teachers calling for her to come back, right, because she _so _listened to them before. The blonde scoffed, and hurried on her way.


End file.
